What Are the Odds?
by Tylda92
Summary: Eric's dreams about having a family are ruined by his fiancé's indiscretion. The same night he meets equally heartbroken woman at the bar and that's where the trouble and funny situations begin… AH/AU, Sookie/Eric.
1. The Meeting

AN: Halloween gift for you dear readers: all human story I have started to work on a few months ago.

Almost completely OOC.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Meeting**

I woke up conflicted, torn between pleasure and pain. The source of pleasure was easily identified when I glanced down and saw her long blonde hair spread across my chest. Said hair was only a part of the bigger, more glorious picture of the tan busty beauty laying naked across me. I clearly got some last night and got it good too, because my semi-hard cock was still situated inside the woman.

As for the pain, my head felt like someone's using a freakin' jack-hammer on it.

How much did I drink last night?

And who the Hell was this woman?

Slowly, very slowly, the memories were coming back to me and I remembered last night, each moment playing itself back in my head like a movie.

I came to the Roosevelt Hotel to find my fiancée, Sophie Ann and apologize for my earlier behavior. I felt obligated to do so after I made her feel like "a walking uterus" and forcing her into a "medieval concept of motherhood". Those were her words, not mine. Personally, I still believed I said nothing wrong and offending.

What's wrong with discussing the future with your fianceé? Me and Sophie have been engaged for two years and the wedding arrangements were made and mostly fulfilled; the date of The Big Day was a mere three months ahead after all. So I was floored by her outrage when I asked her when we should start trying for the baby. My shock was even bigger since when we had had this same conversation a little over a year ago, she had been gushing about how she wanted "a beautiful pair of babies - a boy and a girl that would fill our days with happiness". Again - her words, not mine.

Three days back though I was called a chauvinistic swine who sees in women nothing more than a procreation tool. According to Sophie, my only goal is to do nothing but closet her in a house and ruin her career and future... The career that I helped her to create by the way. When I tried to explain that I was not thinking along such lines, she took my credit card and said she would sleep in the hotel. Thinking about it from a distance, maybe I shouldn't have pointed out that she is turning thirty next month…

But this little thing aside, do you understand my confusion?

As far as it can seem strange for some people – I desperately want a baby. I have always wanted one and I still do. Getting a baby can be pretty hard when you're a single male though. Usually there is a female needed in the process to succeed, that's how old Mother Nature made things run. Sadly, in that field, I've been less than lucky. One disastrous relationship led to another and finally, at the age of thirty-four, I met Sophie Anne Leclerq. She was sweet, full of energy and for some reason, she didn't run screaming from me like most of the women in my past had. Don't get me wrong; I don't lack in the looks department- on the contrary – I had no problems with getting laid. The problems usually begin when conversation is involved. My grandmother once told me that God put in every human a gate at the road leading from their mind to their mouth. According to her infinite wisdom –my gate was made of a net and is severely leaking when someone with boobs is involved. Well… you can't have everything, right?

So, for many years I opted for work and noncommittal relationships until I woke up one day with a sickening feeling that I was going to die alone. I earned enough money to have several houses and cars but I had no one with whom to share my success. So, at the age of thirty-three, my lesbian friend and assistant – Pam – decided it was time for me to go out and meet people and my journey had begun. Night clubs were the first stop but after a few months we realized that it's probably not the best environment for finding the love of my life. Next, there were speed dates and honestly, everything was good as long as the girl did the talking. I remember one woman in particular - Jane? We sat at this small stupid table and she asked me only one question…

 **Almost two years ago. Speed dating night**

 _"So, what do you have in your fridge?" she asked._

 _"Milk, some bacon, eggs…" There my explanation was interrupted when I ended up with water being poured on my face and Jane running away, calling me a murderer of innocent, helpless creatures. She was a hardass vegan I found out later…_

To put it simply – speed dating was a 'no, no'.

All in all, it ended with Sophie whom I met at a gallery opening. She was an aspiring artist and honestly, she knocked me off my feet. For some reason she didn't find me awkward; instead she found me charming and funny. To put it simply – she was the first woman that treated me that way (I will skip my grandmother's and mother's opinions – they are clearly not objective). Sophie wasn't fighting me every step along the way and she was claiming that she was feeling protected by me. We had the same opinion about the world and family and I was sure I had found the one. Hence, my proposal and our wedding plans.

Unfortunately, finding my fianceé riding her co-worker in the presidential suite that I was paying for, jeopardized the plans of having both wedding and family. I can even assure you that it ruined said plans.

Finding Sophie butt-naked with Andre directed me to the nearest bar where I decided to hammer myself. And that's where I met Sookie. Because the woman laying on top of me was Sookie.

It was some kind of twisted faith that had gathered us together in that small crowded bar. Because you see – Sookie had found her husband cheating on her with his secretary. I understood her heartbreak perfectly when she sobbed into my shirt.

 **A few hours earlier in the bar**

 _"… and that bitch didn't even stop sucking his cock!" exclaimed Sookie, gaining herself a few disapproving glances. Neither she nor I gave it any mind. I only poured us another glass of scotch._

 _"Sophie was riding this sneaky French asshole cowgirl style," I admitted bitterly. "And she didn't even like it! I mean she says it's too tiring for her."_

 _Sookie nodded sympathetically and we tapped our glasses in silent toast. "I want a baby so much…" she sobbed suddenly, and instantly, even though I was barely conscious, Sookie had my full attention. "I was trying so hard… I have been doing all this 'laying with your legs up' stuff, you know?" I nodded even though I had no idea of said position. " I went to every doctor possible and they all said I'm fine down there…" She pointed at her pelvis and I leaned over the table to take a look._

 _"You look fine." I agreed, pouring myself another glass._

 _"Thank you. You are very kind," she mumbled drunkenly and popped few peanuts into her mouth. "I am drinking all of these disgusting fertility teas; I even prayed to ancient goddesses for fucks sake! And he said he got tested too… And that has to be my fault!"_

 _She broke into uncontrolled sobs, so I hurried to the other side of the table and embraced my newest best friend. People were giving us funny looks but I ignored them. Sookie was murmuring into my neck and it took me a moment to realize that she was still speaking._

 _"… and he'd had a vasectomy long before we met! Why did he do this to me?" she asked me furiously._

 _"I believe it was his way to create a feeling of guilt in you, which in effect would make you more vulnerable and dependent on him. That, and he is an A-class dick." I shared my opinion with her and Sookie giggled, cuddling more into my chest. She was adorable and smelled like coconut. I love that smell. "You know… Maybe Sophie was always a bitch but I wanted family so badly that I was lying to myself?" I whispered fearfully, feeling like a fool._

 _"You want a family?" she asked me gently and started to smooth the wrinkles from my tie. For some reason, that little gesture sent tremors over my body._

 _"Yes… I'm getting old and I don't want to be an old father. I wan… I just want to play with my kid and be there when he or she is finally grown up. My dad wasn't there for me."_

 _Sookie started to cry harder and she used my tie to brush away her tears. I didn't mind. "It's so sad…" she whispered. "You poor thing…" We were sitting in silence for a moment and finally she started to giggle._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Hahaha… Maybe we should make a baby on our own?" she suggested with a laugh and I laughed along with her. What a silly idea…_

One bottle of scotch later this idea wasn't so silly anymore.

Somehow we managed to walk to the nearest hotel and rent a room. And then we were trying to make a baby.

First we tried on the carpet where I took Sookie while she was still wearing her clothes, getting rid of only her panties. We made it quick and hard and definitely loudly if the screams to 'keep the fuck quiet!' from the residents next door were any indication.

Our second attempt at making a baby took place on the commode, with Sookie completely naked and me staying in my shirt.

Our third attempt at baby-making was conducted on the bed with both of us completely naked this time. Sookie admitted that she loves being held down from time to time and well… she was. What got into me when I was pounding into Sookie from behind I had no idea, but we were even louder than before because this time the neighbor from the room next-door started to pound on the wall and called us animals.

Our fourth attempt started with Sookie sitting on me and riding me while whispering naughty things into my ear. I felt like I was falling in love again…

That fourth attempt was the final one because we both fell asleep shortly thereafter, hence, the awakening in the same position like that.

The exact second I remembered everything, I screamed like a little girl and threw Sookie off my body. She gasped, ending up flat on her butt and almost falling from the bed in the process but I focused on the list running through my head.

1\. I had just had unprotected sex with a woman that I had met in the bar last night.

2\. I had just had unprotected sex with a married woman. A married woman whose husband is fucking other women… If she got something from him, my dick may fall off in a matter of days.

3\. I had just had unprotected sex with a married woman who was trying to get pregnant. She's even drinking fertility teas for fuck's sake! I might have knocked her up!

That last thought wasn't as terrifying as it should have been at that moment. I was still stuck at point no. 2 and my family scepter falling off because of flesh eating bacteria.

"What the…" she groaned, covering her face and tentatively looking around. Her gaze wandered over the room and ended up on me, lying naked in front of her. The look on her face would have been hilarious if I hadn't been so scared myself.

Sookie screamed softly and I noticed that she was slowly heading into panic mode.

"What… What have we done?" she whispered quietly, watching me with anxious eyes.

"We were trying to make a baby…" I whispered back. Our neighbors should be proud of how quiet we are now.

"I know! Fuck, what were we thinking?" she groaned.

"We weren't, we were too drunk and heartbroken..." I murmured and stood up, looking around to find my trousers. God knows where they were.

"What now?" she sobbed and I stopped in midstep. The poor woman was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, as far as I could tell.

"Sookie…" I kneeled in front of her and took her hands in my own. I was a little taken aback when I felt a pleasurable shiver running through my body at the contact. "Calm down, please. Let's think for a minute, okay?"

I waited few minutes for her breath to calm and she eventually looked at me with confidence on her face.

Damn, she's beautiful and brave… Our baby's gonna be magnificent.

 _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

"You're right… Logic says that we have no reason to freak out," she told me, putting a serious mask on her face. "We're both adults and we made a very rash decision, that's true but panicking won't lead us anywhere, right?"

I nodded my head obediently. "I can provide for a baby…" I started but Sookie raised her hand to stop me.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves! First of all, I have been trying to get pregnant for a long time now and with no results. A one-night stand and bam! I'm gonna be pregnant? I don't think so, right?" I nodded my head hesitantly this time. We had had sex four times, so, statistically, the chances were quite high... "What are the odds?" She snickered and playfully bumped my chest.

A week later we found out that the odds were very damn high.

* * *

 **AN: So, should I post chapter 2?**


	2. I'm Waiting

AN: There was a big 'yes' for chapter two, so here it is. The next update will be available in two weeks, maybe sooner.

Big thanks for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **I'm Waiting**

I used to be in many awkward or even hideous situations in the past, so some would say that I've got experience. First example? At the age of seven, I was riding my bike when Spiky, our neighbor's German Shepherd, started to chase after me. This mean mongrel caught me and unfortunately, chose my ass as his target. I went back home through the streets with a giant hole in my pants, limping and with a bleeding butt. My humiliation was unspeakable.

I also fell from a tree when I was trying to sneak out of Mary Beckett's room during my second year in high school, crushing the front window of her father's brand new car in the process. Did I mention that I was naked at the time? Definitely not the way you want to remember the night you lost your virginity... Another example? I spilled punch on my date's dress at the prom and when I was trying to reach for some napkins to help her out, I accidently knocked against her, breaking her nose. Her brother and his colleagues from the football team just assumed that I did it on purpose and I ended my prom in the ambulance with a dislocated jaw and two broken ribs.

Let's not even start about college…

Tonight, 'awkward' or 'hideous' couldn't describe the situation I was in though.

"Have you seen my panties?" asked Sookie, kneeling next to the bed and trying to reach her shoe which was laying there. Her ass looked fantastic in the tight blue dress and the fact that there was nothing underneath it made me hard. God, how could I think about sex at such a moment? "Hello!" I shook myself, only to see her watching me with resignation. I was caught staring.

"Oh sorry…" I went back to pulling on my pants when I felt something in the back pocket. Here you are… "I found it!" I said, maybe a little over-excitedly, because she blushed, scooping her underwear from my hand and calling me a jerk under her breath.

"So, what's the plan?" Sookie asked, sitting on the bed and putting on her lost garment.

"As you said – we are not panicking," I told her calmly.

"Exactly…" she agreed.

"We're getting tested to find out if your whore of a husband or my whore of a fianceé didn't infect us with something."

"Sure thing." She frowned suddenly. "Is the fact that we had sex make us whores too?"

We were considering that matter silently, each one in our own consciences for a moment.

"And you have to be tested to see if you're not pregnant…" I added a minute later, deciding it was time to drop the previous subject.

After that short sentence, we remained quiet for a longer moment until Sookie's vibrating cell phone interrupted us. She checked the caller and cursed, turning it off.

I raised my eyebrow in question and she sighed. "It's Bill… My husband," she explained. I watched her turning to her phone and she frowned deeply. "Hm, Eric, do you remember if I talked with someone last night?"

"Why?"

"I can see I called my brother but I don't remember that fact."

Oh, right – Sookie's brother, a lawyer. In the middle of our second bottle of scotch, Sookie decided that her marriage won't stand anymore and she decided to get a divorce. So, she drunk-dialed her brother, asking him to fill out all the necessary papers.

"Good thing I did…" she mumbled when I told her about her actions and got back to putting on her shoes. I was watching Sookie carefully and with interest. Honestly, I was a little worried that in the morning she will be full of guilt or shame but Sookie was still angry and hurt. If she decides to go back to her husband, it will be hard to work out the baby thing. Theoretical baby thing, I mean.

For the first time in my life, I stopped myself from saying something out loud. She might be scared if I suggest that our 'potential baby' should be raised by both parents, right?

What? I'm a traditionalist!

I dug out my cell from under the pillows and frowned at the sight in front of me. Twenty-two missing calls from Sophie and three from Pam. I decided not to check my message box.

"How many times did he call you?" I asked Sookie and she sighed.

"Thirteen."

"I win." I smiled, raising my phone and to my surprise, Sookie snorted.

"Is she a little…" I waited for her to finish but she squinted adorably instead, turning a finger around her head. I laughed aloud.

"I don't know, maybe she's crazy. I think I don't know her as well as I thought I did…"

With this, our good mood disappeared and we stood up awkwardly.

"So, I have your phone number and I'll call you when I…" Sookie murmured, pointing at her stomach.

"Yes, you do, so, please…"

"Okay. So, bye?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and all I could do was nod. I felt silly but something in her presence was calming me down and well… It felt cozy. So I stood there watching a woman – a woman that might be bearing my potential baby – walking outside and for some reason, I felt lonely without her in the room.

* * *

"What the fuck?!"

Yes, that was exactly the reaction I was expecting from Pam.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Hold the fuck a minute!" Pam raised her hand and reached for the phone. I watched hopelessly while she was tapping her foot and waiting for the caller to answer. "Come to the office, ASAP!"

A minute later Godric walked in, his inseparable cup of green tea in his hand. He is seriously addicted to this stuff.

"What's going on? Did you broke a printer again?" he just asked Pam and she scowled at him.

"Eric, tell him what you just told me."

So I did.

A few minutes after my tale, Godric was still sitting in the chair with both hands closed around his cup and watching me with his mouth hanging open.

"Dude… That's crazy even for you, man," he summed up piteously.

You see… Maybe I should explain my relationship with those two first. Pam has been my friend since my first year in college and also my assistant. The IT firm I started in my second year became a worldwide phenomenon only because of her. I was good with computers, wires and data but not so good with business plans and documentation. That was Pam's job. Despite all of the work she was doing, Pam insisted on being written down as my 'personal assistant', not some kind of manager. It was her choice and I was making sure that she was the best and highest paid assistant in the word.

Godric I met a few years ago when I was invited to my old high school to give some motivational speech in front of a bunch of kids playing with their smartphones. So, I was shocked when, after the event, one of the kids, Godric, walked up to me and asked if my company was thinking about adding carbo-aluminium frames to our new RFID chips to improve the signal range. It led to a long discussion, during which this seventeen year old boy presented me with all of the pros and cons of such an idea and that day, I found a kindred spirit. I took him under my wings, figuratively speaking. I fought with his father, that abusive bastard, and made sure that the boy would be okay. I admit, it included monetary persuasion ( by writing the old drunk a big check in hopes he will hammer himself to death) and sending my head of security to his place a few times, as more of a… firmer persuasion tactic. As a result, the second Godric turned eighteen he moved out and was given internship in my company. I hoped for a second that he can be the person who will stay with me in the future but after a few months, I realized that he is a free spirit and after years of being abused by his father, he doesn't want a paternal figure.

"Yes," I admitted. "But maybe it's Fate?"

"Did you get familiar with this chick?" asked Godric and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf; haven't you been listening? I know your virginal self can't put a finger on it but they just had some comfort sex," she spat and Godric blushed a deep crimson. I looked sternly at my old friend but Pam only shrugged.

"I know what that means! But if she can be pregnant with Eric's baby, he should find out something about her. What if she's mental or… or someone in her family had Huntington's disease?"

I froze. Godric was right. Sookie Stackhouse can be pregnant with my child and that means that the small human creature would have fifty percent of the chromosomes of each of us. I was sure of my part - in the worst case scenario, my child would be a social outsider but what can he or she inherit from Sookie?

We were quiet for a minute in which Pam sat down with a sour look on her face.

"You are nothing but trouble, Northman…" she murmured and I hid my face in my hands, feeling crushed by a wave of embarrassment. I could not even imagine what my mother and grandmother would say…

"I will check out the girl for you," promised Godric, standing up and smiling at me. "Also, I can make Sophie's life a living Hell. Do you know that she uses her date of birth as the password to every social account she has?"

Pam gasped and turned to him with a big grin. It was an evil, mean grin and I didn't like it.

"Let's not be petulant, shall we?" I said sternly but they ignored me completely.

"Do you have some suggestion?" Godric asked Pam and she almost squealed with happiness.

"How about: 'Hope that the herpes will be gone by summer' as her Facebook status?" Pam offered and Godric nodded his head seriously.

" I can see fitting hashtags for it : #sluttytrip, #herpes, #beware, #nosex..." continued Godric and I just shook my head. I was sure that they were just messing around.

My gaze stopped at the cellphone. Sookie hadn't called yet but since we had separated only a few hours ago, it was no wonder… Is it possible that she already knows if she's pregnant? And if she is, could the alcohol we drunk affect the fetus? Did Sookie confront her husband? Maybe if she's not planning to stay with him, she would be willing to go out with me? After all, we got along quite well together. Before we got drunk, we had a really nice conversation, she was beautiful and…

"Are you okay?" I jumped, hearing Godric's voice, if the truth be told, I had forgotten that they were with me.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I know that look," murmured Pam, watching me suspiciously. "You look the same when you're planning to order tacos at Rico's… It's your dreamy look. Do you want tacos now?"

"What? No!" I turned to my laptop, ignoring them but I still felt their gazes on me. Irritated, I scowled at them only to get identical expressions of shock. "What?!"

"This is very strange but my phone is trilling, so I'm leaving for now." Pam stopped at the door one last time and gave me the once-over before she left.

"Very strange," repeated Godric, also taking his leave.

I sighed when they had finally left me alone and I instantly fetched my cell and dialed Sookie. I waited three very long signals before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sookie, it's Eric… which you probably know if you saved my number. Showing the ID caller is the basic function…" I stopped in midsentence, covering my mouth for a moment. What's wrong with me, it's worse than usual. _Stay cool,_ I told myself, _just stay cool._ "How are you?"

How very fucking smooth…

"I'm fine, thanks for calling but I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Of course you are… I was just curious; how are you?" I had just asked her about this a minute ago for Christ's sake! I'm lame…

"My head hurts a little because I'm hangovered," she said slowly, somewhat unsure.

"Oh yeah, me too. No wonder, we were drinking like fish... I mean," I took a deep calming breath. "You were still a perfect lady of course!" I seriously had no idea what was wrong with me. I usually say silly things but they make sense most of the time, I swear.

I was a little startled when Sookie giggled. "Are you as nervous as I am?" she asked warmly and I felt like someone had just lifted a great weight from my shoulders.

"I am," I admitted.

"That's fine, I appreciate that you called and tried to cheer me up, Eric. That's really nice."

I felt something strangely warm in my chest when she said it. "At your service… But, I was thinking a little about the baby. Potential baby!" I corrected myself hurriedly. "Could the fact that we were drinking last night affect the whole… process?"

Sookie sighed heavily. "You're worried that if there is a tiny, tiny baby, it can be born with three legs or if it affected our fertility?" she asked, seemingly lightly but I heard an unmistakable edge in her tone. I gulped – was she mad at me?

"Hm, both?"

"Hard to say; I am not a drinker and honestly, I was not doing research on that matter…" This time there was something definitely strained in her voice and I realized she was trying hard not to cry.

"Look, calm down…" I took a sheet of paper and scribbled down the questions. "I have friend who is really, really into science so I will just jump there and find out, okay? Don't get nervous, please!" I was starting to experience a small panic attack myself. It would have been troublesome if the baby had three legs but there are worse things in the world. Two separate heads having their own wills for example; that could be a serious problem…

Only when I heard Sookie's laughter did I grasp the fact that I had said it all out loud and I blushed deeper than I had ever done in my life.

"Eric, don't worry; that's highly unlikely," she assured me and I cracked a smile. "But I have to go, Bill will be coming over…"

Bill. Her husband, Bill. That fact saddened me too much for my own comfort.

"So, you're two okay?" I asked in a small voice and I almost sighed with relief when Sookie said "Never!" with confidence.

"I was stupid staying with him for so long. I almost wasted the best years of my life with him. Now, knowing about Lorena, I realized that his behavior has been quite obvious for some time; he has been making a fool of me for all of these long months…"

"I'm sorry, Sookie."

"That's okay… Look, I will know something for sure in the matter of the next few days and I'll let you know. Is that acceptable?" she asked and I moved uncomfortably. Actually, it wasn't acceptable.

"Would you mind if we meet tomorrow? Lunch, dinner maybe? No alcohol this time?" I offered and I raised my fist when I heard myself aloud. I did sound cool this time. Sookie hesitated for a moment and when I was about to apologize for being so insistent, she agreed. She simply said "Okay, just text me when and where," and I almost made my famous happy dance.

"I'll sure text you," I told her and this time, I sounded a little less cool and more goofy but I was still in a great shape.

I sat more comfortably in my chair, stretching and smiling. My behavior was very worrisome – I had just found out that my fianceé was cheating on me and there was no sign of sadness in me, only excitement.

Although, my smile died when I heard a noise in the corridor and my door swung open showing a furious Pam and a tearful Sophie Ann.

Great, like I was used to dealing with any kind of drama…

* * *

AN: It can smell a little like soap... opera but have faith in me :)

 **Please, leave a review!**


	3. Stages

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback.

Rosie asked in the review if I'm planning to post others' POVs. In fact, I am (very rarely though). The next chapter will show a sneak peak of Sophie Anne's and Bill's thoughts.

Big thanks for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stages**

During the ten minutes that Sophie Anne had spent in my office, she went through all five stages of grief.

The first one was obviously denial.

"You can't just throw our relationship away! We've been together for over two years, it means something! This is not the end... It can't be..."

It quickly turned to anger though.

"You won't even speak to me? Fine! That's your fault too, you ass! Do you think it just happened? Fuck you!"

She swiftly composed herself and started the bargain.

"Okay, I overreacted... Maybe we can discuss it? I heard that couple therapy is efficient. I will make amends... Just please, give me one more chance."

This stage of depression was shown as the heartbreaking sobs and cries.

Finally, Sophie seemed to accept the fact that there was no point in showing off in front of me. Honestly, I expected myself to be angry or hurt but I was indifferent. I guess there was never any real love between us.

"Fine..." Sophie raised her hands in the sign of surrender realizing that I am not going to speak with her. "I can see you're heartbroken and maybe in shock." No, I was not. "I will leave you alone for some time, but please, don't let this little slip destroy the beautiful relationship we have."

During the whole one sided conversation, Pam was standing in the doorway with hands on her hips and glaring at my ex-fiancé. When Sophie finally left, Pam only raised her eyebrows at me in silent question.

"I felt nothing." I admitted, a little surprised by this fact.

"Then I'm relieved. If you had been hurt, I would have had to hire an assassin to take the bitch down," she murmured and left. Pam could be very scary sometimes and I profoundly thanked my lucky star that she's in my corner…

The next day Pam was standing at the exact same spot with a dumbfounded expression, watching my struggle.

"How can I be so stupid as to wear a Mickey Mouse t-shirt when I'm planning to go out for lunch?" I scolded myself while checking my watch and trying to figure out how to make myself presentable in a matter of ten minutes. Maybe there is a shop on the way to Rico's?

"You have some explaining to do," she told me seriously and then she disappeared for a minute, coming back with a white shirt in hand. "Take this," she handed me a hanger. "I keep it in my closet in case you would have the need to look like a real businessman," she explained in a bored tone and I wanted to kiss her. I was about to do just that but she raised her finger, stopping me. "Roll up the sleeves and it can work with your jeans and if your mysterious girl is partially blind, it can work with those damn sneakers too," she continued with her fashion lecture. I thanked her sincerely and started to pull the shirt on when Pam cleared her throat.

"What?"

"You are not wearing that damned tee under an Armani. Take it off!"

Pouting just a little bit, I took off my lucky t-shirt and put on the white 'Armani'. I stopped in front of her, even giving her a turn around to present myself from every angle but Pam only rolled her eyes.

"We have to go with what we got…" she told me cryptically and I shuffled under her gaze. I hoped to look good today but I guess my mission wasn't accomplished. Why do I even care? It's only Sookie I'm meeting…

Okay, who am I kidding? I care because she is a stunning woman and I don't want to look like some hobo standing next to her. Our conversation is going to be uncomfortable enough without my embarrassing her.

"Eric?"

"Hm?" I asked, avoiding Pam's eyes and collecting my wallet and smartphone.

"Your behavior worries me," admitted Pam and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "You met the girl, you probably knocked her up, I get that you're nervous. But please, don't go into your puppy mode over her, okay?"

She sounded almost patronizing this time and her behavior was getting annoying. "Drop it," I said a little too sharply. "I am just trying to look good, something you have been trying to force me to do for years. I am single now, because somehow, I couldn't keep one woman who wanted me… " I stopped when there was a stapler flying in my direction and I avoided being hit only by chance.

"Stop with your fucking pity-party!" yelled Pam and my previous bravado was instantly gone. " Sophie Anne was a bitch and be happy she made you a cockhold before the wedding. And now…" She was currently holding my tablet and her gesticulation was getting more violent. "… go impress the chick you possibly knocked up."

"Her name is Sookie and if you saw her you would know that she's a lady and…" I started but she raised my device over her head so I stopped. I love my flat electronic friend.

"You have been thinking of her since the moment you two separated, haven't you?" I stayed quiet, not wanting to admit that she's correct. "Maybe the circumstances under which you made her acquaintance weren't perfect but she clearly has something in her, something that makes this strange pull real..."

Pam squinted, challenging me and I lost my cool under her serious gaze. I snapped.

"Oh my God, you're so right!" I exclaimed, raising my hands. "She's fantastic and I was fighting with myself not to call her, like I don't know… hundreds of times yesterday?!" Pam only sighed at my enthusiasm. " But this is so strange… I had been engaged until two days ago and she is married… And Pam, what if she's pregnant?"

"Then you have already made the first step in your relationship?" she murmured sarcastically but I ignored her.

"This is gonna be so awkward." I was bubbling. "I am already bad with relationships and this? This is like a fucking _telenovella_ scenario!" I was far from finishing my little dramatic performance, feeling like I had to share all my doubts with someone. "Dating her seems tempting but in a situation like that, it's just like a recipe for disaster. What if she's pregnant? What if she's not? If there's a baby in the oven, we'll have to meet from time to time, of course, but what if there isn't and she would just cut all her ties with me?" I paused to take a breath. "I mean, the sex was fantastic - at least the parts I remember…" And then the horrible thought struck. "Oh God, what if it was bad? I was so wasted after all. Oh no…" I sat down heavily at my desk. "I probably sucked…"

"Eric!" I turned to Pam who was standing there and pinching her nose like I was giving her a headache. I mean, I was spilling out my heart and she was so cold-blooded. Why are we friends, again? "Do me a favor and stop acting like a teenage drama queen with her period. You lost your chance…"

"Let's not be pessimistic, okay?" I interrupted a little defensively. "One bad sexual performance can't make me completely hopeless!"

"Eric…" she said through her teeth. "You lost your chance for making a good impression because you're already late for lunch!"

It took me a precious second to get what she had just said. I slowly turned to the clock and yup, there it was – I should have been with Sookie five minutes ago.

"Shit!" I jumped up from the desk and as much as jogged to the door but Pam took a step, blocking my way. "What?" I groaned.

"Just be yourself," she told me with a little smile and I inhaled deeply. That wasn't the best advice.

"And make her run?"

"If you're going to act the way she would want you to – just like you did with Sophie – instead of being yourself, then there is no point in meeting with her." I was wasting valuable seconds listening to her but something in her gaze caught my attention. Pam was worried.

"Pam…"

"You're a great guy…" she whispered and I swear, Pam looked almost moved. "But if this chick is crypto- lesbian, she's mine!" she added sharply and my sassy mean Pam was magically back.

"Forget it…" I mumbled, walking to the corridor.

"Oh really? Because if your performance was so poor she may change teams!" she sassed back and I was tempted to flip her off.

Thankfully, I wasn't too late, only fifteen minutes – something I could easily blame on the traffic. When I saw Sookie though, sitting there and looking literally breathtaking, my brain shut down and I couldn't force myself to tell a harmless white lie.

"Hello, sorry I'm late but I was looking for a better shirt. My Mickey Mouse tee was inappropriate for lunch..." I said loud enough for her to hear me. Unfortunately.

The same second that the words left my mouth, I was dreaming of crawling under the nearest table to die in an embryological position. I was so, so very lame…

"I have one with Ducky Duck, it's my favorite," she said smoothly though and there was only a polite smile on her face. "There're holes in it in a few places…" Sookie mumbled, blushing a little and I took it as my cue to sit down in the chair opposite her.

"We should organize the 'Day of Cartoon Tees' then," I offered, smiling and seeing her laughing instantly relaxed me.

"This shirt is good, by the way…" Sookie pointed at me, shrugging.

"It's just… white…" I murmured and her smile deflated. Oh smooth, Northman… couldn't you just thank her? Say something polite! "At least it's clean, right?"

When Sookie agreed with me, nodding, I just stuck my eyes on the menu. I will die alone… Maybe I should forgive Sophie?

"That was very awkward…" Sookie told me and I risked a look at her. She was blushing and looking at the menu with almost as big an interest as me.

"I apologize, I am not good with social conversation," I admitted. "I usually say or do things that seem… well…"

"Rude? Out of place?" she offered and I moved uncomfortably. Was she mad at me? "I do the same things sometimes," she whispered very quietly.

With this statement, she had my full attention. She, awkward? She looked like a goddess and she was so… kind and polite.

"It's hard to believe," I said slowly.

"Oh, really?" she challenged me, putting her menu aside and crossing her hands on the table. "Last month I was with my… with Bill, at the exhibition at the gallery where his friend's wife was displaying her modern arts works…"

I already knew it was gonna be good.

"There was a table with food, a little messy I admit, but the food was good…" Sookie lowered her gaze and whispered so quietly that I barely heard her. "I ate her installation."

I was trying my best not to laugh but I failed. "That's okay," I assured her when I stopped chuckling. "I did something inappropriate at an exhibition as well."

"Seriously?" she asked and I just simply nodded. I got back to studying menu. "Oh come on, spill!" Sookie taunted with a broad grin. And there was this flash of genius (I have them occasionally).

"Maybe at the next lunch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, the gesture which, according to Pam, looks good on me. Sookie huffed her disappointment but nodded.

"Fine! But you owe me two embarrassing stories for a cliffhanger."

"Done."

We got our orders, laughing when we found out that we both prefer grapefruit juice over orange and that we are both allergic to strawberries. Those weren't the only things we had in common. Sookie had no preferences in music - she liked whatever felt right – just like me. We liked Finder's books and hated sad movies. We didn't get artists and vegetarians…

Maybe I have found my soul mate? The next hour passed very fast and I was saddened when Sookie had to take her leave. She was working as a social worker at the shelter located almost forty minutes away from the restaurant we were in. I was very ashamed that I made her travel so far, and by train no less. It was so dangerous in NY.

"So," she straightened her light green dress. "I will have the results about any diseases tomorrow."

"Yes, me too…"

"So, I'll text you or you'll text me with the results. Depending on who will have them first," she added.

"Yes and in four days we will have another result." I pointed at her stomach and Sookie nodded nervously.

Five days, she had explained to me earlier. This is the minimal period of time from potential insemination to take a pregnancy test.

"I want to do this in this cheesy way before I'll contact my gynecologist," she explained. "Either way, I am not going to get an abortion and if we hit the target, I want to find out this way. It's the ritual."

I agreed with her, knowing that the next four days will be a torture.

The following day, I got a call from my family doctor with the happy news that I was clean. I instantly texted Sookie and she confirmed that she had gotten the same results.

So, it looked like my family jewels and scepter would not fall in the near future. Thank God for small miracles.

It was Friday and I knew that today was the day. I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares where I was chased by three-legged toddlers. It was so bizarre… Three-legged and chubby babies were so damned fast.

The whole morning I was holding my cell firmly in my hand, even on my way to the kitchen and bathroom. And that was my mistake because being so deep in thought about the potential baby, I had accidentally thrown my cell- along with a banana- into the mixer. The whole floor was startled by the crack of my phone being turned to ashes and by my running to Pam and yelling at her to get me a new phone with the old number.

What if Sookie calls?!

An hour after the 'banana phone' incident I was still cell-less and angry.

I think that even Pam was a little afraid of me.

The phone of my desk rang and I answered it with sharp "What?" startling poor Bubba. I instantly felt like shit. Bubba was our doorman/janitor and up until last month, when I saw him watching our receptionist with an unhealthy interest, he was also my personal announcer.

Okay, I believe you deserve an explanation at this point.

At first, when I saw him watching Mandy, I got worried. What if he's some kind of a stalker? But no, the truth was a little more complicated. Bubba loves phones and being a receptionist is, according to him, the most important and responsible job in the world. Having a few little mental problems closed out his chances for working in such position though. He was very polite, almost unbelievably so, and insisted on calling me 'sir' – something that none of my employees do.

Being the sap I was, I offered to make him my personal announcer when I heard his story. His job during morning hours was to sit next to Mandy and call me if someone is there to meet with me. He was doing his job very well and even if Pam was calling me a pussy, the look of sheer happiness on the man's face was worth it.

"I am sorry if I interrupted, Eric, sir," he said fearfully and my heart clenched.

"It's okay Bubba," I assured him. "I was just mad at Pam; that's why I sounded so harsh; you did nothing wrong."

"There is a beautiful woman downstairs, sir but she has no appointment. She keeps smiling friendly at me though so can I send her upstairs?"

That was so very Bubba. "Did she introduce herself?" I asked.

"Yes, her name is Sookie Stackhouse, sir. That's a very unusual name, sir but it fits her. I think it's the lady that makes you smile, sir."

Oh, this… Two days ago I was stuck on my smartphone texting Sookie and smiling like a fool. Bubba, while slow in some departments, was very good at identifying emotions. When he asked me who makes me smile, I told him it's my friend, Sookie.

I almost fell off my chair at the realization that he was saying things like that with Sookie standing next to him.

"Just send her in…" I whispered, hanging my head in shame.

The Goddess was here and not only I had been embarrassed even before we met, I was also wearing my damn Snoopy tee as well.

"Pam!" I hollered. "There's an emergency!"

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a review!**


	4. Stick to That

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback. As always, big thank to _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Stick to That**

Pam has never questioned me when I am in my close-to-panic state and she hadn't that time either.

"Someone important is on the elevator right now. Make sure nobody will act… monkeylike!" I yelled and turned back to my desk to sweep all of the papers into the drawer. My desk was a mess, as always, there's no point in sugar-coating things. My uncoordinated movements only made me knock over the cup of coffee and I cursed when it poured right onto my laptop.

God, not now…

I needed a fraction of second to evaluate my position and then the laptop ended up in the drawer as well. I had the data stored everywhere, there was no problem with getting them back even if it gets broken…

There was a knock at the door and I cursed once again, quickly jumping back on my chair and smoothing my hairs in a weak attempt to look presentable.

"Come in!"

My door cracked open and Pam put her head in the free space. "Mr. Northman, you have a visitor – Mrs. Stackhouse is here to see you."

She winked at me despite her formal tone and gave me two thumbs up.

"I know…" I mumbled. What's with this formality?

We stayed quiet for a moment and Pam raised her eyebrows mouthing 'Dope…'She turned a little, no doubt taking a look at Sookie and whispered- shouted to me: "I'm trying to make you look important!"

Oh… I guess it could be a good way to impress Sookie.

"I know and I can hardly wait!" I replied quickly but Pam only shook her head sadly, rolling her eyes.

"Mister Northman will see you now, ma'am," she told Sookie officially and I moved uncomfortably on my chair.

Should I stay seated? Should I stand up? Would I look like a jerk if I remained in my chair? I sure would…

My dilemma was promptly solved when Sookie walked in. I instantly jumped onto my feet, a little startled by her looks. The two previous times we'd met, Sookie had been wearing simple modest dresses, in which she still looked amazing, but today… She was wearing a white dress with red flowers on it. The way it was cut was putting her very delicious cleavage on display and her relatively short flared skirt showed her tanned legs to perfection. She looked innocent, young and breathtaking. And I was staring at her, catching flies and starting to experience a very uncomfortable hard-on. I moved closer to my desk, trying to hide myself a little but Sookie's eyes traveled over my form and lingered for a moment on my private area. The smirk on her face told me that my state hadn't escaped her attention.

"Wow, you look better than the last time I saw you!" I blurted out and I swear I heard a slap on the other side of the door. What was Pam doing there?

"Oh…" said Sookie, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't look very good the last time, did I?"

I paled. Oh my God… I had done it again. "Yes… No! I mean no, you looked fantastic but… When I said you looked better than the last time, I meant… Well… You still looked amazing then and now you look even more amazing. Beautiful…" Sookie was still watching me with her eyebrows furrowed and I started to sweat a little. "This dress brings out your assets perfectly…" I added weakly and some treacherous neuron in my neurological system decided it was a good idea to point at her chest. The second I realized what I just did I felt like dying. I would've never had a chance with this woman…

"So, you're saying my breasts look good?" Sookie asked and I decided not to open my mouth again under any conditions; it was a recipe for tragedy. Another neuron, probably left as the inheritance from some Neanderthal ancestor of mine, made me nod my head softly though. "Yeah thanks, those babies are my pride and joy," she added, smiling.

Hold on a second… I needed a good moment to grasp what had just happened. I had just made an awkward comment about Sookie's boobs and she had actually thanked me. I guess the proper terms to describe my feelings at that moment were dumbfounded and shocked. She wasn't offended by my moronic bumbling.

Oh thank you God, Santa Claus and Hare Krishna!

"I'm sorry that I stopped by without any notice but I couldn't reach you by phone…" she started in chatty-like way and I could barely contain myself from performing my happy dance. I only grinned broadly.

"I mixed it in the blender with a banana," I explained and Sookie's lips quirked. "It's a long story. I was so anxious waiting for your call that I was keeping my phone in my hand all the time, mistaken it with ban… But it's irrelevant, I'm happy you're here."

I exhaled loudly and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I need to stop talking, ASAP. Sookie accepted my story of the banana-phone incident with a short nod and shuffled a little looking over my office. Thank God that I had cleaned up the mess a little. The uncomfortable silence was getting on my nerves, elongating and mocking me. I couldn't maintain a conversation, even one about the weather without turning it into a disaster. So Sookie was standing there…. Standing!

"Where're my manners… Please, sit!" I hurried over to her, offering her a chair and she thanked me politely, smiling at me. Her smile was radiant and almost hypnotizing and I probably spent a little too long watching her smiley face because this expression started to fade and Sookie lowered her gaze. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked, in a lame attempt to save face.

"Maybe water?"

I walked to the corner table and poured her a glass of water, even checking if the glass was clean. My hands were shaking a little when I was doing it because part of me knew why Sookie was here. She had gotten the results. She would tell me in a moment if there is a tiny human being with whom I would be sharing part of my DNA and my life, my future… My everything.

I handed Sookie the water and she took her time drinking it and putting the glass back on my desk. What's wrong with her? Was she a torturer from the Spanish inquisition in her previous life?

"The reason I'm here, the reason I was trying to reach you is …" Sookie took a deep breath and I inhaled along with her. "… I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet."

"What?" I asked and I was genuinely surprised.

My guest moved uncomfortably in her chair. If I have to be absolutely truthful – I've been scared of that moment. Funny, how one's perspective can change in a matter of seconds.

"I went to the store, I looked at all those tests and I realized I want you to be there when I would be peeing on the stick."

That was by far one of the strangest things I have ever heard and there used to be plenty of crazy shit coming out of my own mouth in the past. "You want me to watch you peeing?" I said slowly, raising my eyebrows. Well, wasn't it kinky? I had heard of some people finding it arousing but meeting one in person was bizarre.

"What? No, you idiot!" Sookie huffed and I gasped quietly. I was an idiot? It was she who was unnaturally attracted to urinating! "Stick, like a pregnancy test! I meant it metaphorically -that you should be there to find out if I'm pregnant with your baby."

I hung my head shamefully. "Of course, I apologize," I replied humbly and Sookie huffed again, this time putting a lot of satisfaction into the short sound she made.

"So?" she asked and I glanced at her. "Do you wanna be there?" Was she seriously asking me this after what I'd just said? Who was this woman, a saint?

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my desk and bending to take hold of her hands. "I would be honored to watch you peeing on the stick. Metaphorically speaking, of course…"

Sookie only shook her head at me and at that moment, my world stopped. I saw something in her eyes, something that I could name very well. It was the look that I had seen on Pam's and my Nana's face sometimes. It was the expression of a person who thinks I'm a moron but accepts it anyway. I have never seen such an expression on a woman that I could count as love interest. During the last two years, Sophie has been embarrassed by my behavior most of the time and she made me feel like shit every time. There was only disdain in her eyes when I said or did something awkward; she was ashamed of me, I realized… Having someone else besides a lesbian and my grandmother watching me like that was a very pleasant feeling.

* * *

I could tell that Sookie was impressed with my Corvette when she saw it.

"It's yours?" she mumbled when I opened the door for her and even offered her a hand to help her take a seat. I can be a perfect gentleman when my brain is working correctly.

"Yes." I answered, taking a seat and starting the engine.

"I need to ask it… Are you rich?"

I glanced at her and Sookie was challenging me with her eyebrows raised.

"I can't complain about money but I don't like to talk about it," I admitted slowly. Money was a sensitive topic for me. I could say that cash is the source of suffering, war and dozens of bad things but there was no denying that it was making life easier for me. Sookie's eyes widened with sudden recognition.

"You're not working there…" She pointed at the skyscraper we had just left. "You own it!" she concluded.

"I do," I admitted, feeling very little and out of place. The second that people found out about my monetary status, they became… so fake.

"Thank god you're loaded!" exclaimed Sookie. I slowed the car and looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked defensively. "It's a good thing because I'm as poor as a church mouse and if we're going to have a baby, he or she will need some diapers."

I stopped the car on the side of the road and burst out laughing. She was just priceless. No one, ever, had been so brutally honest with me. When I had recovered from my little attack I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for the honesty, Sookie. You can count on me."

"Don't take it the wrong way, please… I'm no gold digger but if there is a baby, it would be yours for sure and I can honestly say that I can't afford to raise a child using the little salary that I have. I'm not ashamed to ask for help when I need it."

She was a brave and a smart woman. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss her and I did just that. Sookie was a little surprised when my lips crushed onto hers but it was a quick kiss, more like a peck and I didn't feel silly or self-conscious when we separated.

We spent the rest of our drive in comfortable silence and eventually we stopped in front of Sookie's apartment building. The neighborhood was less than safe - in my opinion at least.

"Sorry for the mess," said Sookie, blushing adorably when she opened the door of her apartment. "It's my friend's place, she's allowing me to stay here until I find something of my own."

I nodded, looking around the apartment. It wasn't messy, just claustrophobically small. My living room was bigger than the whole place probably. On the couch, I noticed tidily folded sheets and I comprehended that it was where Sookie slept - on the couch that was the size of an average coffee table. My traditional gentlemanly beliefs were raging. Sookie explained to me that she had moved away from her husband's house the day after she had found him cheating on her and when the two of us had had our night of passion. I admit I was a little taken aback that it was Sookie who had to leave the place – it was Bill who was a disgusting cheater and liar after all. He was (and unfortunately still is) her husband and it was his damn job to take care of his wife. Leaving her hanging, without a roof over head was just… dishonorable in my opinion.

"The house was never mine, not even after our marriage," explained Sookie when I voiced my surprise. She hadn't accused me of being pricky or chauvinistic. It was obvious that Sookie Stackhouse was a very understanding person. "I never wanted the joint property, now when I'm thinking about it, I never even wanted his name. Maybe deep down I knew we would not last."

That information gave me a very strange wave of satisfaction. She was not mourning over her marriage and her cheating husband, Sookie still had her maiden name and for some reason, I read it like a sign for me.

"I have the tests here," Sookie announced, opening the cupboard and taking out the box of small boxes. "I bought five, just to be sure."

"Do you have enough urine for it?" I asked and Sookie glared at me. What, that was a legitimate question. I had no idea how pregnancy tests worked. Does she have to pee in the cup and put the tests in there? Or maybe she needs to pee directly into them? If the second version was right, I really hope she will wash her hands later…

"Don't worry about my tank, I haven't been peeing since last night. I have plenty of juice in there!" I burst into giggles and Sookie smirked. "I would laugh too but I'm afraid my sphincter would not hold it…" she mumbled and walked to the room that was probably a bathroom. I was laughing so hard and long that I almost peed myself in the process, but slowly the realization that I would know about my potential fatherhood sobered me up. A few minutes later, Sookie walked back to me, putting five sticks on the table.

We were sitting in silence watching them, like a cat watching an aquarium full of fat fish. Not more than two minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity. And then it started… Like in the movies, the color started to appear on the sticks.

Red minus symbol on the first test. I didn't need to be an expert to know what that meant.

The same on the second and the third… Also on the fourth.

Surprisingly, I was more disappointed than I expected I would be and I could tell that Sookie was as well. She sighed heavily, hiding her face in her hands. My heart was breaking at the sight of her and my arm instinctively sneaked around her to hold her to my side. Looking at this from a logical point of view, it was for the best – having a baby would be so complicated and neither of us was in the perfect situation for raising it. The more human, more emotional part of me, had its own plans though. It saw a small blue-eyed baby with curly blond hair and a sweet smile. I would be a good father, I was sure of it. I would really try and… And then I froze.

"Sookie…" I whispered and she raised her head to look at me. I should have risked a glance at her face to check it she was crying but I could not avert my gaze from that last pregnancy test. "It's blue… and plus." I told her and she jumped forward and snatched the test form the table.

"Oh God… it's positive!" she exclaimed.

I was standing as well, watching the damn stick like a magic wand. "And?"

"It's four to one…" she pointed out. Very logical but her eyes were shining and I knew she was listening to her emotional side at that moment. So was I…

"Blood test?" I suggested. Damn, there has to be a way to confirm it, right? Sookie's face fell.

"I have a visit scheduled for Thursday…" she whispered lowering her eyes.

Six days from now. Oh Hell, no! "Doesn't matter," I told her with a newly found determination. "I know someone who can do this sooner."

"Eric, it's three pm., most of the labs are closed, people don't work on weekends…" reasoned Sookie but I shook my head stubbornly.

"Ludwig will do it," I told her with absolute certainty and then I took hold of her hand, already heading for the door.

"Who's this Ludwig?" Sookie asked, trying to keep pace with me, almost jogging.

"She's a mad scientist and she works for me," I said simply and Sookie snorted.

"I won't ask about any of the other details…" she answered and allowed me to drag her outside.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Please, leave the review :)**


	5. Something to Hope For

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback. This time Sophie's and Eric's POVs.

Big thanks to _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Something to Hope For**

 **SAPOV**

"You need to fix it Sophie, we can't let such a chance slip past us!"

I couldn't listen to Andre anymore. Since Eric had caught us red-handed and butt-naked, he has been whining like a little bitch.

"Calm down," I told him sharply. "Eric will not cancel the wedding. He just needs to pout a little bit," I added but this time I was trying to convince myself more than him.

The truth was that I couldn't be sure if Eric would forgive me. There was this emptiness in his eyes when he witnessed me cheating, this coldness that kind of scared me.

And his silence… Who doesn't he get angry in such a situation?

 _Only someone who doesn't care_ , said the annoying voice in the corner of my mind and I ignored it.

When, two years ago, Andre had suggested taking Eric Northman to the cleaner's, I had been annoyed. Getting rich married guys into bed and blackmailing them was good and easy money, but dragging our scam to the level where I am actually marrying a man? This was ridiculous.

I was very bored though and I agreed to give it a shot. When Andre helped me to get in on the gallery opening and shown me my target, I was sure he had been kidding. My partner in crime described Eric Northman as an insecure and naïve person and I was looking at the sex god, for fucks sake! He was tall, good looking and walking with an elegance that only some people could be proud of. I doubted if I was watching the right Eric Northman. Maybe he was a junior and it's his old cranky father I had to seduce?

But no… After a few minutes of conversation, I quickly realized that this gorgeous man has the confidence of a pimpled teenage boy. How did it happen, I had no idea but that was definitely my lucky day.

I needed a few more hours to understand why this man is so lonely though… He was the biggest weirdo I've ever met. Eric actually asked the artist why he put the chair upside down and when he was given an explanation, instead of being politely interested, he just shrugged and simply summed up:

"Doesn't make sense to me. Maybe you should find a real job because you are not gonna make money on this…"

I wanted to disappear when everybody looked at us in shock. How can someone be so insensitive?

It was only getting worse when we started to date… I decided to get as much fun (and profits) as possible out of him before we hit the sheets because I was as sure as Hell that this freak is going to cry a little after an orgasm. Weak men just were like that...

Although I quickly regretted my suggestion of going to upscale restaurants. There was no freakin' meal during which Eric didn't spill something or make an embarrassing joke. Once, when I ordered us a lobster, he actually managed to shoot the nipper from the pliers like from a damn catapult and it hit the lady sitting at the next table. He even hit the jackpot by sending the nipper right at her forehead. This was the last time we were visiting any exclusive restaurants.

I opted for staying in his giant condo and watching TV. Maybe that was desperation and fear from seeing another Jim Carrey movie but I attacked him on our fifth date and we ended up in bed sooner than I had planned. And that was like a fucking revelation. This sappy dork was a pro in bed and I was thanking my lucky star profoundly when Eric was driving me from one orgasm to another. There was something this man was good at after all.

That's what most of our dates looked like… Fine, that's what all of our dates looked like.

He was eating from the palm of my hand after a month and we would be married in the matter of a few more weeks if not for the two very pricky and very hateful bitches.

Pamela de Beaufort was a thorn in my side from the second our eyes crossed. She absolutely hated me and she wasn't hiding this fact. Why Eric was keeping that mean bitch as his assistant I wasn't sure. At first, I thought that they were sleeping together but I soon found out that Pam prefers women. Unfortunately, Pam brought another witch into the mix. Normally, it's the fianceé's mother that girls are afraid of but Eric's mummy was too busy spending his money in Europe to meet me. The witch-bitch was fucking Nana, the matriarch of the Northman clan.

Eric's grandmother was a lunatic and an evil person – just like that, no need to sugar-coat things. While Pamela hated me, fucking Nana literally loathed me.

Alda, that was her name, was a nightmare and the main reason why we were waiting for a wedding. My sappy Eric, who was playing in a charity game for some brain-damaged moron, literally spat at me when I suggested ignoring his grandmother's wishes. So I dropped it, especially when I got a quick peek at Eric's bank statement and the money I saw there gave me more strength to drag out my scheme. I was gritting my teeth when Eric was asking me if I can cook him something and was actually thrilled when I was serving him the only thing I could cook - grilled cheese. It all would have been easier if Eric Northman was a bad person but unfortunately he wasn't. He always had time to ask me about my day or help me out with anything I needed help with. When I mentioned I'm dreaming about an event organizing business, he borrowed, or rather gave me money and found me a few potential clients. He was an attentive and gentle lover and always spent a few minutes after sex to talk with me in a hushed tone revealing his dreams and asking me about mine. I hated how nice he was to me. If he had been a douche, I would not have felt what I felt – stings of remorse.

"Are you listening to me?" I shook myself from my musing and turned to Andre.

"Yes," I said "don't worry. Eric will forgive me, his obsession about having family would eventually win over." I rolled my eyes for a good measure. I looked down at the giant diamond ring he gave me at our engagement. It was a piece I specifically asked for and as always, Eric fulfilled my wishes. Damn... maybe if Eric comes to his senses, I will keep him. He was good-looking, good in bed and obscenely wealthy. I will have to take care of Andre of course but honestly, he's been getting on my nerves recently.

Yes, I was giving Eric a week, two weeks tops to come back to me. Seriously, who else except me can make him happy?

 **EPOV**

I was holding Sookie's hand tightly and it felt surprisingly right to have her so close to me. She noticed that I glanced at her and she gave me a gentle smile, so full of trust that my heart actually fluttered. It was very strange and very pleasant at the same time. I gave her a small smile back.

"This is not part of my fucking job description," said Ludwig, breaking our sweet moment and pushed the button that caused the prosthetic electronic leg to move on the table. Her gaze was fixated on the machine in front of her and, if I have to be completely honest, I couldn't blame her. It was so freaking awesome, like a scene from the Robocop, or even better, the Terminator movie.

"God, that's sick..." I heard Sookie's disgusted mumble and I turned to her. She was watching the prosthetic with furrowed brows and a scowl on her pretty face.

"That," Ludwig told her sharply "is my pride, so shut up."

"Enough." I warned my employee and the tiny woman rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, if I sounded rude but damn... it's moving around the table like some freakin' part of a zombie's body!" Sookie said defensively, shrugging. "That's not the kind of stuff you see every day. Where are we even?" she asked me, spreading her arms.

We were back at the skyscraper my company used as its main base. When I said: 'Sookie, I have a mad scientist on my payroll', I wasn't lying. Doctor Ludwig had been a wonderful word class neurosurgeon until her left arm got severely broken and two of her fingers became numb. You can't be a surgeon with a handicap like that, so fine doctor Ludwig became unemployed. Well, she had tried teaching at Harvard University but the dean and everyone else quickly found out that she is better left alone. She was neither sociable nor understanding. I heard she even called the dean, "a fat pig with loose balls", whatever the Hell it meant. That left her unemployed again.

When my company started working on nanotechnology, she came to me and offered (actually, demanded) that I give her a job in our facility. We were trying to better common prosthetics by adding nanotechnologies in the places where synapses and mechanical parts were meant to meet. Prosthetics itself became ultra-sensitive and unfortunately, extremely expensive. Ludwig's labs were small and so far, unprofitable. The key to earning money wasn't in prosthetics but in programming nanotechnology in the way that was allowing them to co-operate with the human body. This itself, even if now being only in the realms of science fiction, could be profitable in the future. Either way, the patent was ours, so any money in the future, would be ours as well. I may be a dork sometimes, but I was a businessman as well. I should probably keep even closer eyes on my money now, since I would be raising a baby. Probably.

"We're in the lab and, it so happens, that doctor Ludwig is a... doctor," I said cheerfully, presenting a little wrinkled lady to Sookie. The two women measured each other up seriously. It was strange.

"So, Northman knocked you up?" asked Ludwig, taking off her glasses and looking Sookie straight in the eyes. I opened my mouth to interfere but Sookie raised her hand to stop me. Even more strange...

"That's what we wanna find out."

"I am not a gynecologist, pussies gross me," snickered Ludwig.

"No one asked you to look there," said Sookie simply and for a fraction of second, something like a smirk appeared on Ludwig's face. Or maybe it was just a shadow? "Could you check my blood... Find out sooner? I would have to wait till Thursday and it's killing me. I can't sleep..." Sookie sighed and I turned to her sharply. Was she really so stressed out?

"Fine..." Ludwig mumbled. "I need a sample, I may have some reagents that can tell us something."

"Thank you." I said sincerely and Sookie smiled at the doctor and this time, I was sure that the little wrinkled lady smirked.

"So..." Ludwig said in a surprisingly chatty-like way. "What about the red-head?"

She was asking about Sophie Anne. I checked Sookie's reaction but she was very focused on the syringe that Ludwig has been preparing.

"We are no longer together," I stated simply.

"Good, I'm wealthier then..." Ludwig muttered and I was about to ask her what the Hell she meant by that, but the doctor waved Sookie closer and I had to loosen my hold on her tiny warm hand.

When the doctor put a needle into Sookie's arm and my... companion? – gasped, I growled. It completely shocked me and both women turned to me, equally surprised. I had no idea what had awakened this strange instinct in me, but the second I saw Sookie in pain, I became angry.

"Just be gentle..."

"I'm fine, Eric. It's just a needle. I hate them, that's all. It didn't hurt me." Sookie smiled at me and with her golden hair around her head and an almost serene smile on her face, she looked almost angelic. She was absolutely beautiful and far too kind. And I was getting very deep into my admiration for her. I needed to take hold of myself.

Ludwig took the needed sample and informed us that in two, three hours tops she would have the results. Something made me ask Sookie if she would like to come to my place because it was closer to the firm. She agreed and I was sweating the whole drive home, wondering if I haven't left some underwear or some other compromising object in plain sight.

I was pleasantly surprised when my condo was very neat and smelled like it had been freshly cleaned. Clearly, my house keeper was there already.

"So, you like?" I asked Sookie, feeling like a silly teen showing her my room for the first time. Her mouth was slightly open and she only nodded. That meant she liked, right?

"This place is gigantic..." Sookie summed up. I only shrugged.

"I didn't really pick it." It was true. It was a place that my mother had chosen for herself but since she hasn't been in the States for four years, I've started to use it.

"But you like?" Sookie asked, walking slowly next to me and eventually sitting on the couch.

"I don't know..." I admitted honestly. "It's spacious, close to work and has a nice view," I pointed my head towards the window wall. " but I guess I would rather have something more... cozy?"

"With old furniture and wooden stairs?" Sookie sighed in a dreamy tone and I had to smile. She was actually right, it was something I could see myself getting into.

"Yes... Maybe even with a garden. I like flowers."

"Then why don't you buy yourself something like that; surely you can afford it?" she pointed out and she was right. I could have hired a real estate agent and purchased something like it within weeks, maybe even days.

"I would just have another empty house. I don't want a house, I want a home..." I said very quietly, averting her gaze. I was surprised when I felt Sookie's warm hand closing over mine.

"I was raised in Northern Louisiana, by my Gran," she started and I hungrily listened to her, drinking in everything she was willing to tell me about herself. "We were living in an old farmhouse with a leaking roof and creaking stairs. There was always something to repair and almost every penny I earned went to help my Gran with it. I moved here with my husband and we had a lovely place... all clean and modern... and I was missing the old house with its leaking roof. How it smelled, how the flowers my Gran brought from the garden matched the wallpaper in the kitchen." Sookie's gaze drifted away and I massaged her palm harder to show her my support. She was obviously in her own world. "I think I understand what you mean – there is a difference between house and home." She finished, looking me in the eyes.

"Your Gran?" I asked tentatively. "Is she still..."

"Alive? Yes. I was considering going back to her after I found my h... Him cheating on me. But I'm not so sure right now. It would be running- you know?"

"Yes... I think you're right. But you can always visit her... Or she can visit you," I offered and Sookie smiled.

"Maybe one day..." Sookie sighed. " So, three more hours, huh?"

"Or two." I corrected and Sookie giggled.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked very quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"Then WE are pregnant and WE will be having a baby," I told her with confidence and it seemed to take her by surprise.

"You're very okay with that. Not many men would be..." she said slowly.

"I'm a little crazy, you know..." I joked and Sookie cracked a smile. "I am happy... I guess it was very well-planned somewhere up..." I pointed to my ceiling indicating Heaven or God or whatever was in charge over our universe. "I will take whatever the world will give me."

"You're a good man, you know?" Sookie leaned a little on the couch and I saw some tiredness in her eyes. She was really tired.

"Thanks... That's not what I hear too often. Sookie..." I moved a little closer to her. "Maybe you should take a nap? I will wake you when Ludwig calls." Or I will not wake her if the test results are negative.

"No, I..."

"You seem to be a little weary," I pointed out trying not to sound like a prick.

"All these things around there haunt me at night and this very small couch doesn't help either," she admitted quietly, her eyelids getting heavy.

I brushed a strand of hair from her forehead seeing that her face was getting more and more relaxed. She shouldn't be so stressed out. And she shouldn't sleep on this small couch either. I need to work on this matter. "Come." I whispered and took her into my arms in one swift motion. I was actually surprised by how graceful I was acting with Sookie in my arms. She was half asleep when I put her on my bed, taking an almost sick pleasure in the fact that she was lying there. It would be better only if she were naked and I were lying next to her. Or on and in her.

It was an almost magnetic power that made me sit closer and gently caress her head. Sookie was breathing deeply and I found myself smiling like a fool. There was this strange feeling in my chest again and I was starting to like it.

Sighing heavily and hoping Sookie would not take me for some perv, I laid next to her and embraced her small frame.

Clearly, the last few days had been just as stressful for me as they had been for her, because I found myself falling asleep quickly, lulled by Sookie's sweet smell.

* * *

AN: Not very funny this time but I hope you appreciate that Eric's more at ease with Sookie. Next time – Bill's and Sookie's POV.

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Can't Get Enough

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback! An earlier update this week, as a small Thanksgiving gift for all the readers that celebrate this holiday tomorrow :)

Big thanks for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes. Bill's and Sookie's POVs in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Can't Get Enough**

 **BPOV**

I knew that Sookie Stackhouse was the love of my life the second I laid my eyes on her. She was beautiful, radiant, full of life and well-mannered, so unlike most young women these days. There was a very unique beauty in her, both on the outside and on the inside. I instantly knew she was gonna be mine.

Sookie was my second wife. The first one, Catherine, was a love of my younger years; we met when I was only 21, barely a boy - young and foolish. We quickly got married and I was 23 when I found out that I was gonna be a father. It was too soon for me but, having the money my family left me, I knew we would be able to live in wealth. Two months later Catherine lost the child and, as shameful as it sounds, I was relieved. We were not ready to be parents and even if she was devastated, I didn't feel like we had been robbed of anything. "That was just a heap of cells," I told my wife then and I thought it was at that exact moment that she had started to hate me.

Next year she announced that she was pregnant again and again I wasn't happy with it. This time though, I decided to show her my support and I got into pre-baby preparations that were making me sick. The child was unwanted but I always liked to be organized and good at something I was doing. So I was supportive and attentive, gritting my teeth when Catherine's body started to change and was getting more and more repulsive. If not for my family, I would have divorced her then and there. Nine months later, I became a father and surprisingly, something in the tiny boys, touched my heartstrings. That might have been just genetics and paternal instincts but I felt strangely protective toward them. The twins were so very small and vulnerable that it actually made me cry. They were mine to protect and to raise.

I hadn't loved Catherine anymore but those kids put us on the same team. We were dealing with our own problems and trying to keep them away from them. I was doing my best to be a good father, the boys were happy and I was planning their future. Everything was as close to being as perfect as possible until they were four and my wife decided to take them for a walk where a drunk driver drove straight into a group of people standing on the sidewalk.

To say that I was crushed, would have been an understatement. In one day I had lost both my wife and children. I had seen some stories like that in newspapers and I always thought it must be horrible for the person that was experiencing it. Imagination couldn't cover my real feelings though. I couldn't care less about what had happened to Catherine but losing my boys was painful.

It took me five years to get hold of myself and start to live again. I met Sookie and she really made me happy. She was over ten years younger than me, good hearted and so gentle and delicate like a good Southern Belle should be. We got in touch while I was visiting my uncle in that hovel of a town in Northern Louisiana – Bon Temps. When she moved to New York to start attending a local college up there, I couldn't stop pursuing her and finally, in her senior year, she finally yielded to me and said "yes". We got married the next year and much to my displeasure, she started a job at the local shelter where she was supporting abused women and their children. As I said, Sookie had a genuinely good heart and her naivety was getting the better of her. I was smitten though and allowed her to fulfill this caprice. Everything had been perfect until she informed me two years ago that she wanted a baby.

"I'm 28, Bill," she said. "Do you know that, biologically, the perfect age of giving birth is between a girl's 17th and 26th birthdays? We shouldn't wait any longer."

Sookie knew about my history and she had been supportive so far, but the fact was that she wanted a family of her own and I had no right to forbid her. Of course, I could have told her that I didn't want a baby, that I was scared of taking such a risk again, but I did something far worse.

I went to a doctor and had myself sterilized.

What had gotten into me that day? I'm not sure, but there was no regret in me when I left the clinic the next day, being officially sterile and ready to fool my wife.

The regrets started when I noticed the changes in Sookie when her tries to conceive turned out to be futile again and again. Every time her period got slightly late, she ran to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test and then she was walking around with a sheer sadness in her eyes when the result was negative. I felt like shit when she started to worry that she had a health problem.

"You definitely can have babies!" she cried once. "You did have beautiful boys, it must be me."

She got tested and it calmed her down when a doctor confirmed that she had no disorders in that department. I also "got tested", which, in my case was limited to printing a 'right' file from my computer and showing it to Sookie. She was safe from depression and became hyper-sexually active just to increase our chances to become parents.

Sex with Sookie used to be amazing, but during her 'let's have baby' mission, it was a total nightmare. After each intercourse, Sookie hurried to lie on the bed with a pillow under her butt and taking deep breaths. I was just lying quietly next to her and smiling while she was putting my hand on her stomach, saying that she felt that it was working. I was saying to her that she was probably right, while her ministrations were as pointless as every fertility tea she drank. I was drowning in the feeling of guilt and God knows, I was struggling to tell her the truth many times. I loved her dearly but I was too scared that she would have left me when she found out what I had done. I was planning to suggest an adoption or maybe becoming a foster family to put Sookie at ease, just to calm her down and silence my conscience. That was around the time that Lorena started to work for me. She was pretty, nowhere near as pretty as Sookie though, but she just wanted sex and I was aching to have simple sex, without feeling like a complete asshole afterwards.

We had been fucking for a few months until the day Sookie came to one of the houses I was allegedly showing to a client. She caught me and Lorena together, but what was even worse, she knew. How she had found out, I had no idea, but she knew what I had done and I wanted to crawl under the bed when her furious betrayed eyes were watching me.

I had lost the woman I loved, but I was going to do anything to win her back.

"So, Mr. Compton, you are not the first patient to be asking about this procedure. We have had successes in this field," said the doctor.

I exhaled with relief.

"So, when can we do it? What do I have to know?"

"Vasovastomy, or reverse vasectomy as some people call it, is a relatively easy procedure. We will have to prepare you to…"

"Just do it as quickly as possible," I interrupted him and the man made a very disgruntled face. Doctors were such self-centered dicks.

I couldn't wait. Sookie had already filed the divorce papers. She will forgive me my indiscretion with Lorena when she finds out my reasons. No one on this Earth was as forgiving as Sookie.

It was my bad judgment in the baby matter that was the biggest problem. But there was nothing that Bill Compton wasn't able to fix. She wants a baby? Fine, I'll give her a baby. I was ready to take such a risk just to keep her by my side. She was really the love of my life.

"Let's do it tomorrow," I told my doctor and he tightened his lips with displeasure. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

 **SPOV**

Somewhere in the distance, I heard a silent beeping noise. Slowly, awareness was coming back to me and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was… darkness. I was confused but when my eyes got used to it, I smiled when I realized that I was lying on the big bed and Eric Northman, the man that has been invading my every thought during the last few days, was right next to me and embracing me gently.

After finding out what Bill had done and after seeing how he was screwing this bitch Lorena, I wanted to just get drunk and forget about the nightmare that my life had become. Fate had other plans obviously, because she had thrown Eric Northman at me. Or maybe, I was thrown at him? Either way, we had a lot in common in the heart-break department and each time we talked, I have been realizing that we have even more things in common.

We were both brutally honest, for example. I knew that Eric's slip-ups were embarrassing for him, but I sincerely thought that they shouldn't be. A man who was telling out loud what his heart was whispering? Truly, a unique specimen. As for our plans for having a family… What are the odds that two strangers would meet and find out that they were staying in unhappy relationships just to accomplish it? Eric had a soft heart; I saw it in his eyes. A soft heart was my biggest weakness – at least according to Bill – as well. I couldn't just sit by and watch someone hurting.

I have always had a thing for tall blond men and Eric was a model example of one. He was strong and every time he relaxed next to me, he was moving with an elegance of a person aware of his strength. I felt as if I could curl up next to him and be sheltered from the evil of this world. I couldn't even find a logical explanation of why I feel so safe with him, but the fact remains that do.

And his reaction when he realized that he can be a father? Who is happy to father the child of a woman he knows nothing about? Only someone unbelievably naïve or someone endlessly good. I turned on my side to face Eric and I smiled at the sight of him. He was utterly adorable while snoring quietly with his mouth slightly open. I felt a sudden anger directed at his ex-fiancé… Eric Northman was definitely a genuinely good-hearted person. Bitches like that Sophie, the ones that were hurting and betraying such a good man, deserved a special place in Hell.

I was almost unhealthily interested in his personality. His was a strange case of contradictions. He was shy but direct, hot but insecure, good-hearted but a little insensitive to others' feelings…

Eric moaned a little, interrupting my musing. I smiled even brighter when he snuggled his head into the pillow. Every time I have seen him, I have had to stop myself from jumping him. I blushed, remembering the things that Eric could do with his hands and… his other part. Sex with my poor excuse of a husband has never been good and Eric was able to give me an orgasm even though we were both totally drunk. I suspected it to be a chemistry working between us.

I was startled a little when Eric murmured something and hung his leg over my thighs. I had to stifle a giggle when he made a 'mwah' sound and kissed the air. He was having a nice dream… I felt like an intruder watching him in his sleep, but he was just too cute to miss. "Mhm, Sookie…" he whispered and I felt my cheeks filling up with blood, any traces of humor leaving me. God, take me under your protection.

There was that beeping noise coming from downstairs again and I frowned.

A beeping noise. Like a telephone beeping noise. Like a beeping noise signaling a call… From Doctor Ludwig! Shit, I had been so busy making eyes at Eric's gorgeous form that I had forgotten about my pregnancy test! I'm gonna be a shitty mother if I let myself drift away from thinking about our baby like this.

"Eric!" I yelled, shaking him and the poor thing almost fell out of bed.

"Wha…?" he murmured blurrily. "Did I fart?"

"A phone call!" I screamed again and Eric's eyes opened wide with realization. Before I could blink, he had been jogging downstairs and I was following right behind him.

It was probably the last ring when Eric caught the handset and answered it.

"Hello?"

I was standing right next to him, my heart galloping in my chest like a damn horse.

"I couldn't get you on your fucking cell, Northman." I clearly heard Ludwig's dry voice.

"I blended it…" said Eric simply.

"I had to call your damn assistant to get your home number. She's a mean bitch by the way…"

"Ludwig!" interrupted Eric and he did so really sharply. I couldn't blame him though, for being rude; I was dreaming of grabbing a phone and yelling at the doctor myself. "Results!"

"Well Northman, I'm calling to notify you that you and the pretty blond cupcake have created a brand new human being. Congratulations and try to not fuck this up."

After this there was only a dial tone coming from the receiver.

A brand new human being. A brand new… In unison, Eric and I screamed with sheer happiness and embraced each other.

"Did you hear it?" he asked, a broad smile on his face. I actually jumped a few times.

"Yes! Yes I did… Oh my God…"

I blamed an endorphin shot for making me hang my arms around Eric's neck and put a hard kiss on his lips. It was a spontaneous kiss and I really meant nothing by it, except to show my happiness with it, but the second our lips connected, something shifted between us. Eric's eyes lingered for a moment on my lips and I felt my throat getting dry.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sookie?" His voice was strained and so low that it sounded almost like a growl.

"Hm?" I asked. How very eloquent…

"We're gonna have a baby…" he whispered and all I could force myself to do was to nod my head.

"Yeah…" Again, Sookie Silver-tongued Stackhouse made her appearance.

Eric moved his head a little closer to my face, his eyes remaining fixed on my lips. "I know our situation is complicated…" he started hesitantly. "I guess we shouldn't complicate it any further…"

Where the Hell was he going with this? I could only focus on how amazing he smelled and how nicely shaped were his lips. One of Eric's fingers moved over my cheek and onto my neck, sending delicious shivers up and down my spine. My eyes closed a little at the sensation.

"But I want you. I've been wanting you ever since we parted that night at the hotel. I've been dreaming of having you again," he told me in a whisper. "I don't want to assume or force things… I just…" he stopped talking, watching me intensely.

 _Could we do this?_ I asked myself.

Was he single? Yes. Was I single? Pretty much. Will we hurt anyone with our actions? Doubtful.

"Damn!" I said sharply, taking hold of the front of his Snoopy T-shirt and pulling him even closer to me. "We deserve some celebration and it's not like we can drink champagne. Or me at least." One of Eric's eyebrows lifted and I knew it was my undoing. The expression on his face was simply the sexiest one that I have ever seen. I was done. "It's not like you can double-impregnate me!" I added and he smiled broadly.

"So, it's a yes?" he asked, I guess to get an assurance, and I huffed.

"Yes, Eric. Take me downstairs and fuck me."

I couldn't put it more literally and simply and I hoped for a heated reaction. I gasped, nonetheless, when Eric scooped me up and into his arms bridal style and simply carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

Really, we deserved some celebration.

* * *

AN: Next time, an EPOV and as you can imagine, some lemons can be expected :)

 **Please, leave a review.**


	7. Sweet Beginning, Bitter End

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback! I've noticed that your opinions about Bill differ from pity to hatred… Personally, I can't stand this guy but hey – let me give you someone else to hate :)

*Gonzo –character from Muppets

Big thanks to **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sweet Beginning, Bitter End**

I was trying my best to calm my body even though I felt like every cell inside of my system was screaming at me to just drop Sookie on the mattress and take her hard and fast. I ordered the annoying Neanderthal within me to calm down and instead of acting like a barbarian, I put Sookie gently on the bed.

The first time we had sex we were drunk and in a hurry, but tonight I fully intended to take it slow. I lowered my body onto her, being cautious not to put too much weight onto her tiny body, although Sookie clearly had other ideas because her legs sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer, causing my body to crash on top of hers.

So I kissed her, trying to put all my happiness and adoration into the kiss and judging by Sookie's soft moans, I had succeeded.

"Eric…" she gasped when my mouth traveled from her lips to the crook of her neck. I kissed and licked every inch of her exposed skin, paying close attention to her reactions. When I sucked gently on her jugular, her body jerked a little and I couldn't help a satisfied smirk creeping onto my lips. It always has been a challenge for me, to induce a certain reaction from females, and there was always this strange sense of victory when I finally accomplished my goal.

Sookie was really beautiful, lying on the bed and watching me with shinning eyes and an expression I could've only described as trusting.

"Are you sure?" I asked her one more time, hooking my fingers on the strips of her dress. She only nodded, giving me a green light, so I tugged the dress from her shoulders and breasts. I'm not sure, but I might have growled at the sight in front of me. Sookie's breasts, one Hell of a pair of breasts, were hugged tightly by white lace and I decided to leave this piece of cloth on her a bit longer. I used the tip of my tongue to outline the cups of the bra and slowly moved my ministrations to her stomach, taking the rest of her dress down. The white material of her underwear was creating a nice contrast with her tanned skin; she surely likes to sunbathe _. I will have to take her some place warm and sunny in the future_ , I promised myself silently.

I was really trying my best to take it slow, but I just couldn't control myself as well as I used to with other women. Something in Sookie was making me act frantic and impatient, like a man possessed. My lips and hands were on her stomach, her smooth legs and eventually her sumptuous breasts.

"Take it off…" Sookie murmured and I felt her tugging at my shirt. Obviously, not only was I the one being impatient. I concurred, eager to feel Sookie's skin directly on mine. My Snoopy tee ended up somewhere on the floor and I jumped, feeling two hands on my butt cheeks squeezing me. Hard. "You should have a medal on each one, world class examples…" I chuckled at her hushed approval to my butt.

"Wait till you see it in the flesh…" I murmured and she laughed quietly. Laughing and being carefree were good – it was celebrating sex after all.

I started by planting small kisses over her cleavage and neck and finished by taking off her bra.

"Beautiful." I whispered in awe, taking in the sight of her breasts and Sookie blushed even deeper. I gently sucked at one perky nipple and pinched the other, making her groan with approval. I took my time with each of her breasts until Sookie started to pull at my hair.

"You know, there are other parts screaming for attention," she said and her voice sounded strained and husky.

"Oh?" I mocked her, moving lower and stopping at her belly button. I teased it with the tip of my tongue and Sookie jerked under me, squealing quietly. "Ticklish?"

"Jerk," she laughed but it quickly turned into a moan when my fingers grazed over her panty-covered parts. I added more pressure at her clit, being rewarded by another moan. Sookie's hips bucked up impatiently, but I pushed her down onto the mattress. A moment later, she waved her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, planting a hard kiss onto my lips. "Don't tease, please," she mumbled.

So I didn't .

I got rid of her panties, throwing them somewhere on the pillow and taking off the rest of my clothes.

"You're really beautiful," I repeated and Sookie tried to cover herself, maybe feeling too exposed under my gaze. "No, don't," I pleaded gently, pulling her arms that she had used to hide her chest from me.

I couldn't take my eyes from her face when my fingers traveled towards her center, slowly pushing one digit into her to test her readiness. I smirked when I sensed how wet and tight she was. How we had managed to have had such wild sex that night at the hotel, I had no idea. I hoped that she was in no pain while I was taking her in my drunken state.

"Eric, please…" she groaned suddenly, bucking her hips, but I kept her firmly on the bed. I was far from being done with her. I kept stretching her methodically with one, and then two, fingers until I felt her walls clenching around me. Sookie was truly a vision when her body experienced the climax and I made it my goal at that exact moment, to put all of my efforts into seeing it happen quite often. I gave her no time to recover, because honestly, all of the reservoirs of my control were gone. I pushed slowly at her entrance, giving her time to get used to my size when Sookie surprised me by raising herself from the bed, causing me to move into her with one swift motion. We made love slowly and gently though, learning each others' bodies without hurry.

When, some time later I was lying with naked Sookie in my arms, I realized that I cannot remember the day when I had been as happy as I was at that moment. It made me chuckle quietly and Sookie raised her head from my chest to look up at me.

"What?" she asked with her sweet smile but I only shook my head and kissed her tiny nose.

"I'm happy," I told her simply.

"I'm happy too," she answered with a broader smile and pulled me closer. In no time at all, we were kissing and I felt my body getting ready again. My stamina has always been good, but this woman was turning me into the freakin' Duracell bunny rabbit. "Mhm…" Sookie murmured into my lips, pushing herself tight into my erection. "What do we have there? Eric Junior?" The second that she had said it aloud, her face contracted with disgust.

I raised my eyebrow, puzzled by her expression. Okay, I understand that penises are not necessarily pictures of beauty, looking like Gonzo's* nose, but come on…

"I just realized that I can't call it that. What if we're gonna have a boy?"

My eyes almost bugged outta my head. She was right… But I really didn't want to mix our unborn baby in with any sex conversations. Thankfully, Sookie and I focused on other things.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little bit sticky and tired but very satiated. When I groggily turned onto my stomach, my face came in contact with something lacey and I opened one eye and looked down at the pillow. I was instantly grinning like a fool when I reached for Sookie's white panties and took a sniff of them.

Oh god, I was turning into a perv- smelling dirty underwear… I actually giggled at that thought.

Last night was absolutely amazing. My body was still buzzing from the endorphins running though my system, both from sex and from the amazing news. In nine months I'm gonna be a father. I closed my eyes, trying to decide how I am feeling about this revelation… Was I scared? Surprisingly, no. Was I excited? Hell, yes!

I took one more sniff of Sookie's panties and jumped from the bed. On any other day, the sight outside of the window would be depressing, but today, even the rain and wind seemed cheerful. The smell of food was coming from the kitchen and it could only mean that Sookie hadn't run away from me after last night. I decided to take a quick shower (post-sex stickiness wasn't something alluring) and as much as ran downstairs. My steps were light and rhythmical when I jogged into the kitchen, wide smile still firmly fixed on my face. I almost tripped over the last step when I saw Sookie. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had obviously taken, any traces of make-up were gone from her face. She was wearing my button-down shirt, standing in my kitchen, using my dishes and cooking breakfast. For me.

She had to sense me staring because she raised her gaze at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello," Sookie greeted me and I was beside her in three long strides. "I hope you don't mind. I thought that food was a good idea."

"Good morning," I replied, kissing her gently on her lips. "It's a nice way to start the day," I murmured, kissing her once again. This good morning kiss was getting more heated with every second and in no time at all, I had Sookie bent over the countertop maybe and kissing her jawline and neck. She moaned softly and I smirked into her neck only to gasp a second later when I was hit on my arm with a spatula.

"Forget it, buster!" Sookie pointed her weapon at me. "Breakfast first."

"Damn," I said more to myself than to her. "You're gonna be a wonderful mom."

"Haha," she bit back with a smirk while I was taking my place at the table. I watched her moving around my kitchen with ease, pouring milk and scrambling eggs. It was a very unusual sight in my kitchen.

"Thank you." I smiled at her when she put a plate with eggs and toast in front of me. I dug into those scrambled eggs like a starving man, which I was, by the way. Sookie sat down next to me and was eating with equal fervor. We had surely burnt down some calories last night. Suddenly, I choked when I realized something important. Sookie is pregnant, she needs to eat healthy and all I had in my fridge were eggs and few slices of not-so-fresh bread... I looked down at my plate and there it was – my portion of eggs was significantly bigger than Sookie's. Of course – I had only four eggs. I felt horrible.

"I will go to the grocery sto…" I started but Sookie interrupted me by throwing a forkful of eggs at my face.

"Stop right there. Sit your shapely ass down and eat."

"But you have to…"

"Eric!" One stern look from her successfully shut me up.

In a corner of my mind, I was still thinking of the fact that Sookie hadn't eaten a nutritious breakfast, but despite this, I couldn't stop the giddy feeling that the fact that she had cooked for me had caused. Truth be told, I have never had women cooking for me. Since I was a child, my diet was limited to sandwiches (with tuna at breakfast and with turkey at dinner) and cereals. My mother, the few times she was at home, had never cooked. Truly, she probably hadn't eaten at all and it could have been hazardous for her perfect figure after all. Nana was a wonderful woman, but she had no culinary instinct whatsoever and unfortunately, I too had inherited that trait. I was existing on take-outs and restaurants and thinking about this right now, I have never had a real home-cooked meal. I smiled when Sookie put a glass of water in front of us and sat back down.

"I think the milk is off." she added, causing me to sniff the milk and sure thing, it had this sour smell. I blushed at my pitiful hosting skills.

"Next time the fridge will be full," I promised seriously and Sookie's eyebrows went up.

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" she asked and I felt my heart clench. Of course… "Wow!" Sookie raised her hand, looking at me with perfectly round eyes. "I was just teasing you." She lowered her gaze for a moment. "I would like to actually…"

I released a long breath that I hadn't even known that I was holding. "Me too," I murmured and for some reason, it made us both laugh.

I hadn't noticed how tense that we both were up to this point. After that awkward beginning, the conversation began to flow. I learned that Sookie is meeting with her soon to be ex-husband's lawyer on Wednesday and that she is going apartment searching on Saturday. Then, of course, there was the appointment with her OB on Thursday which, and we agreed about this instantly, I will be attending as well.

We were finishing washing the dishes when I bumped her playfully with my hip. "You know," I started lightly. "I ate your breakfast…"

Sookie's lips quirked. "And?"

"I've been promised something…" I continued smiling at her shamelessly.

"I can't stay here all day," she said, but I was glad, hearing that there was no resoluteness in her tone.

"Sure you can," I answered immediately. "It's raining outside."

Sookie bit down on her lower lip, trying to stop a giggle. "I don't mind getting a little wet…"

That was it. I put down the last plate and scooped up Sookie into my arms. She gasped when I dragged her to the couch and dropped her there. The second that she had collapsed on the pillows with a squeal, I froze.

Oh my God… How could I have just dumped her like that? She's pregnant, for fuck's sake. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly and she looked at me in confusion.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm so, so very sorry. I shouldn't have just… Are you sure you're fine? Do you feel any cramps? Or discomfort?"

She was watching me for a moment with a clueless expression and slowly the realization appeared on her face. "Yes, Eric, I'm swell," she told me simply. "The baby is the size of a sugar speck… He or she didn't get a concussion," she assured me with mirth in her eyes, but I sighed, annoyed. I had absolutely no idea about those baby stuff. I will need to do some research. "So? Do I have to go outside to get wet?" she teased and I give her my international _'are you shitting me?'_ look. I pulled Sookie closer to me, raising an eyebrow when the shirt moved up, revealing Sookie's completely naked lower body. Of course, after all, her panties are still on my bed.

She was watching me, biting her lower lips when I hung her leg over my shoulder and my mouth traveled over her ankle and calf, heading lower. My tongue teased the sensitive skin on her inner thigh when I heard a noise at the door. We both froze and I let go of her leg to turn in the direction of the entrance. No one had a key to my apartment. Not Pam, not my Nana, not Sophie…

Sookie quickly moved from under me, sitting up straight on the couch when the door opened, revealing someone I would have never expected to see here. Someone I haven't seen for over four years. My world stopped for a second when she came into my life again.

"Mother?" I asked, completely dumfounded. I'd rather expected to see baby Godzilla walking over to my place than her.

"Eric, my boy!" she exclaimed, opening her arms for me but I stayed seated on the couch for two reasons. First of all, I was still in a state of shock and second, my erection still hadn't subsided and there was no way that I was gonna hug my mother with a boner.

"Mother?" Sookie whispered and I looked at her, putting as much misery into my expression as possible.

My mother – Nora, currently Nora Gainesborough – the name that her third husband had given to her, was not a mother of the year, let's be brutally honest here. She was constantly absent and really, I preferred it that way, because the second that she was back, she was creating situations that I'd rather not remember.

"And you, you must be Sophie," my mother chimed, dropping her umbrella in the corner with an overly dramatic gesture.

"You're just like Eric described you."

"Wow," I said under my breath. I definitely had not described Sophie Ann as a short tanned blonde.

Nora was next to us though and in the middle of giving Sookie a hug before I could correct her. "I'm so happy that we're going to be a family!"

Sookie turned to me slowly, her eyes big and embarrassed.

"Mother…"

"Eric, you know I prefer Nora…"

"Fine, Nora – this is not Sophie," I growled and my mother glanced at me, a little surprised.

"Oh, okay… Well, men have their needs. I will keep it to myself." She brushed an invisible dust from her dress.

I closed my eyes, mortified; I could not believe that she had just said that. Is this really how lowly she thinks of me? "M… Nora, this is Sookie," I started the most awkward introduction in history. "And she's my…"

"Friend?" Sookie helped me out.

"Yes," I smiled at her. "Sookie is my friend."

Meanwhile, Nora stood up and looked at Sookie with something I could only call distain. "Are all of your friends walking around in your shirts?" she asked sarcastically and I gritted my teeth while my mother measured my guest from head to toe, suddenly very judgmental. I noticed that Sookie's cheeks reddened a little. "Never mind, it's your business what kind of… escort you invite in." Sookie and I both tensed at the word _escort_. " I tried calling you but you didn't answer the phone… That's probably why you're still here." She sighed like I had made her suffer. "You have to move out, I need a place for a few weeks," she announced simply, like she would've put an order in at a restaurant.

Maybe it was my sudden anger at the fact that she was watching Sookie like an insect. Maybe it was my anger at the fact that my mother had the guts to come over here and demand that I leave the apartment that she has been ignoring for years. The apartment that I had purchased as a gift for her, the gift for which, I have never heard so much as a 'thanks'. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't even remembered the way that I had described my fianceé. Maybe it was the old anger that has been accumulating in my for years… Either way, I snapped.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Nora blinked rapidly, watching me and my probably furious face.

"I'm afraid that you will have to find a different place to crash this time; I am not planning on moving out just because you say so."

"But it's my place," she pointed out, looking genuinely shocked.

"You've never even signed the papers. And you know why? Because you haven't visited it for four fucking years." I didn't even realize that I stood up and got into my mother's personal space. She was absolutely astonished by my outburst.

"Don't speak to me like th…"

"Don't go there," I warned her very quietly. "What's his name?" I asked, folding my arms. Sookie was sitting on the couch, her eyes jumping from me to my mother. She looked like a spectator at a tennis match. My mother knew very well what I was asking about. There was only one force that could've lured my mother back to the States – a new lover.

"I would never have thought that you could be so… rude. That's not how I raised you. By the way, we will not discuss family matters in front of…" She waved at Sookie contemptuously. "Whoever she is."

This time I felt pure blind fury. I was used to being treated badly by her, but the fact that she was disrespecting Sookie so bluntly, made me see red. I guess I took a step toward my mother because the next thing that I felt were Sookie's tiny hands clutched around my middle and stopping me in place.

"Mrs. Northman…" Sookie started, but Nora snorted and I recited in my mind the same thing that she said aloud a second later.

"Gainesborough. I am not using _that_ man's name any longer."

Sookie raised her eyebrows, taken aback a little but she quickly smiled.

"Maybe I can make you a cup of tea? I'm sure that you could use a warm drink after walking in this weather."

I looked at Sookie like she had grown herself a second head. My mother had just offended her and she was acting like a perfect hostess. Nora seemed to be just as surprised.

"Well, thank you Snookie," dear mother said with a fake smile and I gritted my teeth.

"Sookie!" I corrected angrily and Nora glared at me with a satisfied smirk.

"Whatever."

She turned back and marched into the kitchen leaving me and Sookie behind.

"I hate her," Sookie whispered to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you being so nice?"

"My Gran has this saying, Eric: Kill them with kindness and bury them with a smile."

Sookie's face was not the kind one when she said that. It was absolutely vicious.

"So, do I have to brew tea all by myself?" Nora yelled from the kitchen and I dragged myself right after Sookie and I swear, this sweet Southern Belle murmured something about a bitter taste of saliva in the tea.

* * *

AN: Closer look at Mrs. Nora Gainesborough in next chapter. **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Enough is Enough

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback – you're the best. Big thanks to **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Mor – mother in Swedish.

Brännvin - Scandinavian liquor, alcohol content 30-38%.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Enough is Enough**

"Please, don't leave me," I whispered imploringly, adding as much pleading into my tone as possible.

"Eric…" Sookie reached for my cheek and patted it gently. "I have to go. I've stayed long enough to be polite and… had a nice chit-chat with your mother, but those are family matters and it's time for me to go."

I might have pouted a little at her explanation.

"Did you at least spit in her tea?" I asked, risking a glance in the direction of my mother who was sipping her tea, making sure that one finger was in the air and under the right angle. In other words – she was paying attention to all this completely unimportant shit of keeping up the appearance of a lady.

"Seriously? Do you think I'm so petty?" Sookie raised her eyebrow, but something in the way her eyes were shining left me unsure of her lady-like ways. I once more looked at my mother. She has been a nightmare so far and if I have to be completely honest I was afraid that along with Sookie's departure, my previous bravado will be gone as well. My mother had a very dangerous gift of making me compliant and unsure of myself. It was all kinds of pathetic. "Go get her, tiger!" Sookie whispered into my ear, breaking my pitiful trance. She even encouragingly pinched my butt and I glared at her accusingly. The stinging sensation was located in my erogenous zone and no matter how inappropriate it was, I felt my body reacting. I glared at my penis sternly, trying to calm him down but this damn Gonzo had other ideas. "Down boy…" I hissed and Sookie had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle. It was easy for her to laugh. "You better go before I drag you upstairs, not caring about my mother," I warned her, admitting my defeat and she leaned closer, kissing my cheek gently.

"I'll call you."

"Or I'll call you…"

"I'll do it sooner…"

"Oh please!" I heard my mother's voice coming from the kitchen. I didn't need to see her to know that she was snickering. "It's like listening to a couple of immature teens."

I bit down a snarky remark and took a deep breath.

"Good luck," Sookie added, kissing me softly on the lips. "Call me if you need my help to hide the body," she said, walking outside and I had to crack a smile at her sassiness.

So far, the conversation with my dear mother was only half bad. Every time Nora had tried to say something rude, Sookie had reacted like a saint, using her Southern superpower – politeness. After half an hour while she had been trying to anger Sookie, my mother had surrendered. She was not used to be being treated with such fake (there was no doubt that Sookie was abso-fucking-lutely dishonest) smiles and civility; in other words my guest had disarmed her.

I was avoiding any topics that could have put me in a bad light in front of Sookie and it was relatively easy – I had just thrown my mother her favorite juicy bone, her most beloved topic of every conversation– Nora Gainesborough itself. Taking the bait, my mother had focused on boring us with stories about the yachts and beaches and all of these 'famous' people she had met.

Now though, Sookie was gone and I walked back to the kitchen feeling a horrible weight on my shoulders.

"So?" my mother asked. "Is she gone?"

"Yes," I told her coldly. "Sookie left."

"So…" Nora smoothed her dress and sat up straighter. It was her 'scolding pose', the one I knew far too well. "Would you mind trying to explain why a barely covered woman was walking around your apartment?"

I took a deep breath, wondering how to explain things. I was tempted to share the good news with my mother – she was my mother after all – but deep inside, I felt that telling her about the baby would be a little too hasty and premature. I had to explain the situation with Sophie though. It was unfair that she had labeled Sookie as a woman who is sleeping around with engaged men.

"Because I'm single again, Mother," I told her simply and Nora's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Sophie had cheated on me and our relationship came to an end." I explained and my mother, the Ice Queen, stood up rapidly, scaring the shit outta me by her unexpected movement. She was furious and, as naïve as it may sound, I was a little excited by the prospect of my mother being angry with Sophie. I totally misunderstood her frame of mind.

"God, Eric! What have you done this time?" she gesticulated with her empty cup angrily. I had no idea what the Hell I was expecting from her – a reaction like that was far more obvious than some signs of sympathy. I didn't answer her, bracing myself for more. "The wedding is planned to take place in two months…"

"Three," I corrected her under my breath.

"… and you've blown it! You know very well how excited I was about it! I don't know what you have messed up this time… Oh and maybe I do!" She squinted at me with a suspicious expression on her face. " If you've been fooling around with this cheap blonde…" Nora stuttered for a moment, searching for the right word to offend Sookie again and meanwhile, I felt my blood pressure rising dangerously. "Bimbo, that's what I meant, you damned fool! Did you break up with an elegant, well-educated woman to hook up with this Southern wastrel? "

I decided that enough was enough.

"That's my cue to ask you to leave." I interrupted sharply, reaching over and yanking the cup from her hold. The cup dropped on the floor, shattering into tiny pieces but I gave it no mind. Under different circumstances, I would have probably explained the problem to her in a calm manner, but suddenly, everything in my mother's speech was making me furious, especially her judgmental assumptions about Sookie.

The fact that a few minutes ago I had been considering telling her about the baby made me feel like a fool. What would have been her reaction? Asking when there's gonna be an abortion because she's too young to become a grandmother?

I could picture my future - and in my future there would be a baby and there would be Sookie. No matter how things turned out between us, no matter if we would become a couple or just remain friends, I could not allow my mother to mess that up.

"Eric!" my mother whispered, putting her hand on her chest. Her mouth was gaping open.

"Excuse me, did I shock you?" I asked sarcastically and then I stood up and walked over to her. She took a step back, clearly scared of me. I cringed at her reaction – I know I'm a big man and my size was considered intimidating by many, but what did she expect from me? That I would hit her? To be completely honest, I have never raised my voice to her, not to mention never throwing things around and this behavior might have caught her off guard. It felt fucking great and I decided to follow through with my rage. I passed Nora, heading toward her giant suitcase that was standing in the corridor. I was so furious that my hands were shaking and trashing a cup hadn't calmed down my murderous instincts.

"I am so sick of you coming around whenever you feel like doing it and turning my world upside down," I hissed more to myself than to her. I took her suitcase and threw it outside, bumping it into the wall. Something inside of it cracked and I really hoped it was something ridiculously expensive, maybe her laptop or some stupid antique vase. "Get out!"

"Eric, I don't why you're acting so strange. It's so unlike you," my mother said, standing in front of me with her head raised proudly and her eyes shining with anger. Some mothers might cry during such an argument with their children, but not her. Shedding tears was far too human an activity for Nora's liking.

"Yes, it is out of character, because now it occurs to me that I've been acting like some slouch. I've some plans for my own future and I cannot accept such behavior, especially from my mother toward the woman I can see in that said future!"

Nora tiptoed along the corridor, a little wobbly, because of the high heels she was wearing and she dragged the suitcase inside with an impressive speed.

"Okay, I think you might have get it all wron…"

I just stepped up to her and took hold of the suitcase. She is not staying here!

"Let go!" I hissed when my mother clenched the handle with both of her hands, not loosening her hold.

"No!" she said stubbornly, using all of her force to keep her suitcase in place. I pulled harder and then my mother lost her balance, letting go of the suitcase. She was standing next to the couch and when she faltered backward, she just… flipped head over heels.

Nora screamed when she lost her balance and ended up on the couch, her legs raised in the air, sticking up from behind the back of the couch. And then, a mere second later, she started to move aside and she ended up on the floor.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. "I killed her."

Nora groaned from the floor and I flashed over to her to check out her wellbeing. I instantly regretted my altruism when the first thing that I noticed was her bare ass.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, turning my back. "Aren't you too old for freaking thongs?!"

She screamed again, hopefully ashamed by the… Well, let's not talk about this incident anymore. Or think. Never.

"Are you OK?" I asked her a moment later and my heart clenched when I heard a soft sob. Minutes earlier I had been so sure that my mother was incapable of crying and now she was doing it.

I kneeled next to her feeling like a shit. Was she injured? Was she sad? Was she just trying to manipulate me? Hesitantly, I reached for her and took a gentle hold of her hands that were covering her face.

Yes, she was crying for real. There was no other explanation for her smeared mascara.

"Did I hurt you?"

My mother shook her head and surprised me once again when she flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. It was a very strange feeling to have my mother hugging me.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured into my neck and I patted her back shyly. "I had no right to speak this way."

"No, you hadn't," I said bitterly.

My mother moved away from me, taking a deep breath and wiping the black mascara stains from her face. "I have been a selfish bitch," she muttered.

I was left speechless. Not knowing what else to do, I opted for the brutal truth.

"A little."

"I've been always like that…" she sobbed. Again, I had no idea what to say. It was true that my mother has been a selfish person. Her biggest problem has always been that she was clueless of this fact. Something had changed and it was something big, if it stirred such a revelation within my mother.

"This girl, Sookie?" I nodded slowly not knowing where she was heading. "She didn't ruin things between you and Sophie, did she?"

"No. I had only met her the same night that I had learned about… About what Sophie has been doing all this time."

"Then I owe her an apology, I guess..." my mother muttered and I put a hand on her knee, watching her carefully.

"What's going on?"

"You remember when I e-mailed you about Russell two years ago?" I nodded. Russell Edgington had been my mother's newest 'toy boy' at that time. I had no idea why she had brought him up. "He dumped me for some young bitch yesterday."

My eyes almost bugged out. They have been together for two years?!

"I'm sorry to hear it," I said honestly. "But that's not exactly an excuse to treat my guest like that. Not even mentioning the way that you greeted me. How do you think that made me feel?" I waved my hand around, indicating my apartment. "I live here for fuck's sake!"

"I know and I'm sorry for acting this way. I made a promise to myself to focus more on other people's feelings." My mother patted my knee and smirked. "You and Mor, in the first place. I will try to be a better person. Don't hesitate to be harsh on me, okay?"

"You'll have to apologize to Sookie and soon," I told her firmly. Well, if she wants honesty, I am the best person to ask her for it.

My mother chuckled and arched an eyebrow at me. "You have known her for how long – a week? And you're already fighting for her honor? The times of knights in shining armors are over, Eric," she joked and I inhaled deeply. I felt that this time it's going to be right to do it. I was going to tell her.

"The same night that I found out about Sophie, Sookie had caught her husband cheating on her with his assistant. That's not all… " I started quietly. "She had been trying for a baby for a very long time and her husband had been hiding from her the fact that he had sterilized himself. We were caught up in the moment and…" I stuttered, glancing at my mother and I noticed that she had gone very pale. "We had sex and yesterday we got the confirmation that Sookie is pregnant." My mother's mouth hung open. "With my baby," I added matter-of-factly.

Nora closed her eyes and opened them again, shaking her head. If she was trying to wake up from a bad dream, she was as sure as Hell gonna be disappointed.

"What?!" she scream-whispered.

"Yeah," I told her very intelligently.

"And you're OK with it? If she's trying to catch you on the ba…"

"I've always wanted it. I wanted a family and I'm sorry for saying it, but I wanted to create a good family, better than the one that was provided for me." Nora had enough sense to look ashamed. "That's the reason I had been clinging to Sophie for dear life. Looking at this from that perspective, I can say she was treating me like dirt. I don't know why I was allowing her that privilege."

"You're too good-hearted," my mother muttered and I laughed.

"Sookie says that I'm a good person; maybe it's just a euphemism for stupid."

"You like this girl…" she more stated than asked and I felt mortified that my cheeks were filling with blood. What was I? Fifteen?

"She is… compelling," I murmured and my mother laughed loudly.

"Oh my… Maybe the fact that you found out about Sophie's indiscretion was for the best."

"I'm thinking so myself, actually." We were sitting in silence and I risked another big revelation. "I haven't told Nana yet."

My mother beamed. There was always something going on between her and my grandmother. It was obvious that I've always been closer to my Nana because of my Mom's absences, and from time to time, I was given the impression that my mother wasn't happy with this fact.

I got a little worried when Nora smiled, or rather smirked, in a very ominous way.

"She is still married, right?"

"Hm?" I asked confused. "Nana?"

"No, you dummy – Sookie!"

"Yes, but she's getting a divorce…"

"Wonderful!" Nora stood up and started to pace the room. I was watching her and getting a very unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked her fearfully.

"If my plan works out, you will have what you want!" She turned to me and pointed a finger at my face making me cringe.

"I don't need a pla…"

"If we don't do something, you will be just two strangers raising a baby, Eric!" My mother walked over to me, putting both hands on my cheeks and squeezing them hard.

"Umhm?" I mumbled because my mouth was cracked in a strange way.

"Think about your baby!" She was getting too far ahead of herself. "Do you want him or her to grow up in a broken home?" There was again this dramatic tone. She's gotta be kidding me… "A baby needs both parents and two parents your baby shall have."

I closed my eyes to count to ten - I was starting to regret that we had had our heart-to-heart conversation. I unglued her hands from my face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Mom, the problem is gonna work itself out on its own. I like Sookie, I really do, because she is beautiful, intelligent, funny, good-hearted and sassy. She is perfect for me in bed and she makes me feel like a real man…"

"Too much information…" My mother stopped me, covering my mouth. "And I told you – I prefer Nora rather than Mother; it makes me feel old. I don't look old."

"Well…" I smirked at her huffing reprimand. "You had better get used to it. In a few more years, you may have a tiny human running around you and calling 'Granny' after you…"

My mother paled. She paled so badly that I got worried. I was even more worried when she gasped and sat down heavily on the floor.

"Oh my God… I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Impressive deduction, Sherlock," I whispered under my breath. I was waiting for the complaining and the whining, but my mother shocked me. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's about time. You're not getting any younger and God help me, you did not inherit very many of my genes. I am going to be the sexiest granny in the world. Great!" She clasped her hands and walked over to the bar, pouring herself a big glass of brännvin. She drank it quickly, pouring another glass right away. This shit had voltage to it; she's going to get hammered. "I can do this! And you know what I can do as well?" she asked, but I guess it was a rhetorical question, because she downed another glass and answered herself. "I'm going to help my son to be happy and get a girl, just like a good mother should!" Nora drank one more glass and stumbled a little. I watched, worried about her unsure steps when she was walking back to the couch. She sat down, barely missing falling off it for the second time today. A few moments later, my mother was snoring softly and I raised my eyes to the ceiling.

I remembered the night when my Nana had been sitting with me on the bed and praying silently. I should have prayed as well, but instead of saying a prayer, I was reviewing TV shows in my head. Maybe, thirty years later God has decided to bite me back on my ignorant ass, because my mother trying to help me out, was a sure recipe for disaster!

* * *

AN: Nora has a human side but please, don't give her too much credit :)

I am planning a short Christmas-related chapter for next week, so... Till next week.

Please tell me what you think and leave a review!


	9. Babies Flood

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback and alerts! Big thanks to _keiman and kei_ for editing.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Babies Flood**

I stretched in typical for me 'take over the whole bed' manner regime when a soft 'ouch' startled me and caused me to compress myself into a small ball. I turned around quickly, shocked by the sight of Sookie lying next to me and holding her nose. I had no idea what had happened, but I decided to think about it later and inspect her hurting nose first.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie!" I apologized solemnly. "I just… haven't expected you here?" I murmured, looking around and realizing something else – we were not in my room nor my bed.

"It's okay, Honey," she whispered, taking my hand from her nose and sniffing a little. "It's not broken and I should've gotten used to waking up like this."

Gotten used to?

"Okay..." I murmured, unsure of what else to say. I was trying to remember last night, but there was only a blank space in my head. "How did we get here?" I waved my hand around the room and Sookie looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern and took hold of my face, looking me deeply into my eyes.

"I guess…" I mumbled. "I'm just confused."

"The sleep deprivation is getting to you finally. About damn time!" Sookie giggled and I smiled, not sure how to answer that. I was completely clueless. Where am I? Why is Sookie acting so… off? "But you know what can help?" she whispered suggestively and her hand sneaked under the cover, reaching for my hard erection. Strange situation or not, I was sporting a traditional morning wood.

"I like where we're heading…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled again, leaning closer to kiss me. Our lips were almost touching when there was a loud squeal from behind the door and Sookie jumped away from me, arranging the pillow over that part of the comforter that was covering my erection. It was creating an impressive tent right about then.

I couldn't find my voice when the door burst open and two identical girls ran inside the room, laughing loudly. They were barefoot and wearing matching violet PJs, their curly blond hair waving wildly around their heads.

I looked dumbfounded from Sookie to them and meanwhile, two little cock-blockers were climbing up on the bed and bubbling between each other in some gibberishly child language. One of the girls jumped right on me, right on my poor family jewels, making me groan with pain. Before I was able to collect myself, even partially, the second one tangled her tiny arms around my neck and yanked me to her, hugging me tightly. For such a tiny creature, she was extremely strong. Who the Hell were these devils?

"Girls, enough!" Sookie said firmly and a second later, the weight of two small forces of nature was taken from my shoulders. "We discussed this before – stop waking Daddy like that!"

I froze. I guess that at that moment I could have been taken for a sculpture because I was so immobile. Daddy?

"But Daddy loves it!" said one of the clones, or at least I guess it was what she had said - she was lisping horribly. The other girl climbed back onto my knees and put her tiny hands on my cheeks, looking at me with serious eyes.

"You gotta get up, dude," she told me gravely and I had to have looked hilarious because she grinned at me for a moment and then got back to being serious again.

"Hm?" I mumbled but that was all that I could muster.

"It's Christmas!" The first girl yelled and started jumping on the bed around Sookie. Sookie was trying to take hold of the girl, but the kid was moving like a freakin' kangaroo. At the same time, the other girl, Miss Serious, was still watching me cautiously.

"Your house, your rules, dude," she told me with power and I blinked. "First cocoa, then gifts. So UP! UP! UP!" She punctured every 'up' with a slap on my cheeks. When she was at the third 'up', my hand flew and took her tiny hands in my big one. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but when I spoke that time, my voice was firm and full of authority.

"Enough!" Both girls froze and Miss Kangaroo sat down instantly. "No more bed jumping and yelling. And you…" I moved closer to Miss Serious and glared at her. "Do not call me dude!"

Both girls lowered their gazes to the floor and Sookie sighed heavily from her perch beside me.

"Sorry Daddy," the children said in unison and I closed my eyes for a moment. It was obvious what was going on around here.

I had time-traveled into the future.

I opened my eyes a moment later and measures the two girls more intensely. They were pretty girls, with tiny noses, big brown eyes just like Sookie's and curly hair, that was the same shade as mine. When I looked at them closely, I even noticed tiny dimples in their chins, at the same place where mine was.

Dear God, they _were_ my daughters!

I was watching them for a moment until I felt something hot on my cheek and I realized that they were tears.

"Don't cry…" Miss Serious said and she smiled devilishly. "…dude."

"Honey…" Sookie took my hand and moved closer and only then did I notice that her stomach was…round and giant. She looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. Well, this was definitely not flatulence. "Are you all right? You're acting strange…" I couldn't answer her question, my gaze fixed on her pregnant belly. "Can I leave you with the girls? Go and make them their cocoa while I'm handling the boys."

It got my attention. "What boys?" Sookie frowned, watching worriedly.

"Your sons…"

"I have sons too?!" I screamed in shock, earning myself a reprimanding glare from all three ladies.

"Don't raise your voice!" Miss Kangaroo scolded me with an expression that was vaguely similar to Sookie's.

"Of course, Honey…" Sookie smiled and she reached under the bed, picking up a toddler and sitting him on the bed. Then she reached down and picked up another. And another. And another. And yet another one…

The two girls were giggling at my obviously scared expression and Sookie meanwhile was still digging out more and more babies in different sizes and ages. A minute later and I was surrounded by the army of toddlers that were slavering and crying and God only knows what else!

"Sookie!" I screamed meekly when the tiny creatures started climbing all over me and they had knocked me over. I was being suffocated and smashed under them. "Sookie!" I screamed once again, and in the distance, while I was drowning under the avalanche of babies, I heard Sookie suggesting that the girls should go and open their presents. "Sookie!" I screamed for help one more time and then there was darkness.

"Please, tell me you are not having a wet dream about this girl." I heard and my eyes opened, only to see my mother watching me with a resigned expression on her face.

"Oh God…" I whispered with relief, realizing that it was all just a dream. A very disturbing, very chubby dream. "I was in a baby flood. They were everywhere!" I told her, but Nora only raised an eyebrow and sipped her coffee, seemingly not impressed by my breakdown. "They were strangling me with their tiny soft hands and salivated kisses…"

"Son…" my mother whispered with pity in her voice. "I don't know what to say. Or actually, I have something on my mind, but having my promise in my memory, I cannot say that I'm worried that you're going crazy. Just…" She waved her hand with distaste and walked out of my room, leaving me clenching my sheet in my sweaty palms. Today, me and Sookie have a doctor's appointment. Something was telling me that if she or he informs us that we're having twins, I will run out of the room screaming.

* * *

I have just learned a very big piece of information about Sookie Stackhouse - never inform her about something shady when she is in a foul mood.

"You did what?" she hissed at me, leaning over the coffee table and giving me a look that made me all sweaty. The waitress stopped for a moment and gave us a puzzled look, but I forced a smile onto my face and waved her off.

"Well, it's my mother…"

"She was offending me and you again and again and you've shared such important news with her?"

"Sorry," I said genuinely. "She really seemed to be humbled. And she will apologize to you. Mom was given the impression that I'm cheating on Sophie with you, hence her hostility. Her man dumped her recently for a younger chick."

Sookie huffed once again and shoved a big spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. She chewed on it angrily and I grimaced at her. It was shocking that her teeth hadn't frozen over.

"Fine. I suppose that I can guess why she was being so bitchy."

I looked at Sookie seriously and I felt worried when I saw those dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly and she dug into her ice-cream again.

"Bill isn't making things very easy for me."

It was Thursday and me and Sookie were waiting for her OB's appointment. We had been calling and texting each other constantly for the last four days, but only today had we found the time to meet. While Sookie was telling me about the yesterday meeting with her husband and his lawyer, I was getting more and more agitated.

The nerve of this asshole!

"I don't know what to do. He doesn't wanna take the blame and without it the divorce case can take months… Years even."

"What does it give you? Him taking the blame for the ending of your marriage, I mean?" I asked curiously.

"He will have to pay me an alimony support…"

I opened my mouth to say that she didn't need his money, but at that same moment, my phone started to ring. Probably thankfully, because I wasn't sure what Sookie's reaction would have been if I had offered her some of my own money.

I blanched when I saw who was calling. My grandmother. I quickly turned the phone off and hid it in my pocket. Sookie was watching me with one eyebrow raised sarcastically and I realized that she was mimicking me- intentionally or not. I preferred the second option.

"Who was it?" she asked me with a smirk.

"No one…"

"Honey, you just went as white as a damned ghost." I gulped at hearing Sookie calling me 'Honey'.

"It was my Nana. I haven't said anything to her yet."

Sookie snorted, turning her attention back to her ice cream. "Let me get this straight – you told about my pregnancy, about something I wanted to keep just between two of us for now, to your mother- who was constantly absent and the woman that raised you… She is clueless?"

"Jeez…" I mumbled, taking a sip of my tea. "You make it sound like I'm a douche bag."

"I guess you should tell her; at least do it before your mother does."

The idea of Nora throwing this news into my Nana's face made me sweat. She would end me swiftly and quickly.

"But what about keeping it just between us?"

"You've already failed."

In this cheerful mood, we went to see Sookie's gynecologist. Or rather, to the doctor that was able to book us on such a short notice. Something about the fact that this doctor wasn't very popular among his patients was like a big warning sign in my head. By Sookie's request, though, I ignored it. It was a public and crowded care facility and while I was sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by women in different stages of pregnancy, I was keeping an eye on Sookie. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Do you come here often?" I asked conversationally and she shook her head.

"It's the first time that I've been here."

"Oh… Why don't you go to the doctor who has been treating you so far?"

"My husband was paying for the visits," she spat at me and I cringed at her defensive tone. I finally realized the reason for her foul mood. I might be rich now, but I surely wasn't this wealthy in the past.

"Sookie, we had this talk before. The baby expenses…"

"I know," she interrupted, lowering her gaze. "I'm embarrassed to ask. Let's leave it for now, okay?"

"Fine. But if…" I leaned back to read the name of our doctor on the door. "Portia Bellefleur will not meet our expectations, we're looking for someone else. No matter how expensive the doc may be."

Sookie nodded stiffly and reached for one of the magazines laying on the table. I could have either sat and watched the wall or read something on my own. I picked option number two. The second that I opened the first brochure though, I regretted my choice.

"God…" I whispered fearfully at the information it contained. "This is physically impossible. It's like pushing a watermelon through an orifice the size of a lemon. It hurts to even think about this. And this…" I presented the brochure to Sookie, ignoring her wide-opened eyes. "Broken pelvis?"

"Man…" I heard a low furious voice somewhere on my left. I turned there to see a very pissed, very big guy watching me with hatred. The woman sitting next to him was holding her giant belly in both hands and swallowing tears. Oh crap. "Shut the fuck up!" The vein on his forehead was throbbing and my body tensed. Situations like this one were the reason why Alcide had forced me into taking classes in krav maga. You had no idea how many times I had accidently pissed off someone - to the level when the punch was delivered.

"Sorry," I said hurriedly. I focused my attention on the scared woman. "I'm sure you'll deliver without a problem. Maybe your baby will be smaller than most or… maybe you have a bigger orifice?"

Both her and her man looked at me with confusion. "Sorry," Sookie whispered to the couple, smiling at them. "My partner is the panicking type, you know. He will be probably be screaming and crying throughout my pregnancy - more than a scared little girl would." Her one-sided glance at me told me that I would have to swallow being compared to the girl. "When are you due?"

I watched, fascinated that people that had been ready to kick my ass a moment ago, were opening up to Sookie. In no time at all, they were joking and sharing embarrassing stories and meanwhile, I couldn't look away from Sookie. She was amazing.

I was not happy when Martha confessed that she was forced to use Bellefleur's office and she and her husband seemed to be very unhappy with this fact.

"Stackhouse!" We heard the call and Sookie held my hand and marched into the office, dragging me behind her. Portia Bellefleur was pleasant to look at and she looked quite professional in her perfectly-ironed white coat. I was so very mistaken, judging her by this first impression.

When we had explained our situation to her and informed her that Sookie has been probably pregnant since last Sunday, she laughed at us. Just like that. Me and my companion looked at each other, taken aback.

"This is good. I have never heard of anything so ridiculous before."

Did she just say that out loud? Sookie tensed next to me and her cheeks filled with blood, either because of shame or anger. I was definitely not ashamed though. I was getting really pissed.

"Maybe you should wait a little longer before you decide to waste someone's time? Get one more test and then, in a few weeks, come to see me again. Honestly, at this early stage you can easily have a miscarriage. A lot of women do and they are clueless because they aren't even aware of getting pregnant." The woman smirked in a very unnerving way and looked at us with pity. "Although, in this situation…" She sighed heavily. "Observe your body and follow all the rules: no drinking, no smoking, no drugs, etc. We'll see you back here in…"

"A few weeks," I interrupted her, getting very furious when Sookie had paled visibly at the word 'miscarriage'. "I know. Tell me, are you this unprofessional and rude towards every patient or just towards the people who are worried about their babies from the very beginning?" Dr Bellefleur opened her mouth and closed it quickly. Remember my being big and intimidating when I am really pissed? Well, at that moment, I was standing and leaning over her, my face surely looking quite scary. "We are not satisfied with your… help." I spat out the last word. "For the sake of your license, I suggest that you treat Martha, the woman who will walk through this door in a moment, with respect and smile, and you had better examine her thoroughly. I will be waiting there and if she walks outside looking grim or disappointed with you, I will do everything in my power to fire your sorry a…" I stopped my tirade when Sookie pinched my butt painfully.

"What Eric is trying to say is that we will not be coming back for a second visit. Have a good day!"

She was pulling me so forcefully along with her that I broke my word and I didn't wait for Martha's visit to end. I was sure that Sookie was furious and disappointed with me. It was only a matter of time when she would become irritated with me.

"Sookie?" I asked worriedly when we stopped on the sidewalk and were waiting for a cab. "Are you mad?"

"Hard to say," she murmured a long minute later. " You shouldn't say stuff like that in a waiting room full of pregnant women. The perspective of giving birth is scary enough. Next time I will kick you hard if you say any more shit like that."

I was dumbfounded. "Wait… You're not angry that I lost my cool with that doctor?"

"With that bitch? Oh Sweetie, she is lucky that it was you, not me, giving her a piece of my mind." I was still silent, watching her with opened mouth. "That was kind of hot actually…" she continued, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "I didn't know you could be so… commanding."

"Only when someone makes me angry…" I mumbled, clearing my throat when she moved closer and embraced my waist.

"Any chance that I can piss you off just a little bit?"

I smiled at her whispered innuendo. "You can put my books in the wrong order."

"Oh…" she teased. "And what then?"

"My condo is empty while my witch of a mother is in some spa for a day… so I can show you." I got quiet, gagging her reaction, but Sookie smiled broadly and nodded.

Thank you God, Santa Claus and Hare Krishna! I'm gonna get laid!

"It's a good way to let off a little steam. Maybe later we can actually sit together and search for an alternative doctor?" Sookie suggested lightly.

I was so happy that I only nodded and waved my hand impatiently for a cab.

When, fifteen minutes later, we had left the elevator in my building, we were kissing and giggling like teenagers. I reached for my keys when a noise coming from inside of my house caught my attention. Damn! Nora has to be there!

Tough shit for her. She's gonna apologize to Sookie and then leave us alone. With this resolve in mind, I reached for the lock, but then I recognized the second noise. There was arguing in Swedish going on inside, and aside from my mother's voice, I recognized the other one. My grandmother's!

I had to have paled noticeably because Sookie brought to an end her sweet kisses and held onto my hand tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, but we should maybe... reschedule?" I suggested, sounding like the biggest loser in the world. She frowned.

"Is your mother inside?" There was no point in lieing.

"And my Nana."

Sookie sighed heavily. I turned my head so as not to see her disappointment. Why do I have to have such a crazy family?

"Is she as bad as your mom?" I actually glared when Sookie made that suggestion.

"She is completely the opposite!"

"Then let's go…" She pointed at my door with a smile.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes. You have to tell her and I have to collect my apology from your mother. Maybe our situation isn't perfect, but we have to deal with it as it is. I have your back," she offered and I quickly kissed her, putting my gratefulness into the gesture.

"I will have yours as well. And then, after they leave, I will have you on your back." I promised seriously and she kissed me back with a fervor. If we hadn't have been so focused on our kiss, we might have heard the door open. But unfortunately, I was caught in a compromising situation- again.

"Eric," my grandmother said with a barely contained laugh when I jumped away from Sookie, like her lips had been on fire. "It's rude to keep your guest standing waiting in the corridor. Come on in," she invited us with a smile and I felt Sookie's body relaxing. "Is it Sookie, by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am," my companion answered with a shy smile and my Nana's smile disappeared.

"Good. We two have to have some serious conversation between us," my grandmother informed her gravely and I knew... I just knew that my fucking mother couldn't keep her damned mouth shut!

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.


	10. Sugar Pie and Master Manipulator

AN: Thank you very much for a wonderful feedback – your reviews and alerts mean a lot to me :)

Big thanks to _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sugar Pie and Master Manipulator**

"I've just made tea. Want some?" I heard from the kitchen and I plopped down on the couch with a long sigh.

My Nana was a force of nature when she had seated us and hurried to bring us tea, not even waiting for out answer. Sookie and I exchanged looks of worry when something shattered in the kitchen but I was used to this – my grandmother was unable to cook or brew anything without breaking glasses in the process. Did I mention that women in the Northman family were extremely skilled in the kitchen?

Hearing a soft throat clearing, I glared at Nora, who was standing next to the coffee table and was giving us signs. I had no idea what she was trying to say when she pointed at her pelvis and made a circular motion. I assumed that she had confessed mine and Sookie's secret though…

"Eric, I think it's gonna be the most awkward encounter in my whole life!" Sookie whispered-yelled at me and I huffed. She's the one to talk. I've been running around my neighborhood butt-naked with Mr. Beckett chasing me with a gun. After he had found me in flagrante with his daughter. And after I had dented his car.

And still, speaking with my Nana about the baby Northman growing inside of Sookie, will top all of this.

The silence was elongating when Nana came back into the living room and offered us tea. I was trying my best to avoid eye contact with her and sipping on my hot-as-devil's-balls drink, burning my tongue in the process.

"So, Eric…" Nana started, but her eyes were fixed on Sookie. My blonde friend was extremely interested in her cup as well. "This is Sookie, I understand."

"Yes… She's…" I hesitated for a moment, raising my eyebrows at Sookie and she smiled gently, offering: "… friend?"

"Yes," I said more surely. "Sookie is my friend."

Nora exhaled loudly and my Nana glared at her, causing my mother to lower her gaze and blow on her hot tea.

"Yes, this Nora had explained. Sookie…" My grandmother put a hand on the blonde's knee and squeezed it gently, almost comfortingly. "It is my understanding that you've appeared in Eric's life recently…"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sookie answered, giving me a sideways glance and I decided to come to her rescue.

"Our relationship is fresh, but…"I mumbled, but I was interrupted.

"Right after Eric and his so called fiancée went their separate ways?" my Nana was continuing and I shut up immediately. "Why he did not mention their break-up and I learnt about this from Pamela, is beyond me…"

Oh God, she's going to kill me later…

"… but that was one of the most joyous piece of news that I've ever received!"

This brutally honest (and unexpected) statement was followed by a deep silence.

"Nana?" I asked, taken aback by her wide grin. She had smiled this broadly only when she was about to visit Nowak's sisters for their weekly poker game. My grandma was always as drunk as a skunk at the end of the visit and I was starting to suspect that there was some Gummi Bears' secret juice in her tea.

"What?" she asked winking. "That She Fox was bad for you, my boy! At first I was planning to be harsh on this Sugar Pie here, but one look at her face told me everything. You've got a golden heart and a beautiful soul!" Nana reached for Sookie's cheek and pinched it playfully. "And tell me dear…" Nana's hands were now firmly holding Sookie's palms and she was looking at her like a wanderer who had found an oasis in the desert. " Have you something to do with banishing this demon? What's your story? How was it?" Nana squealed; I swear to God she squealed like an excited teen. "Eric, did you look at this young lady and just decide that's it? Was there this… bug in your stomach?"

"Butterflies." I corrected her automatically and sighed. She was acting strange – I was able to smell the stench of my manipulative mother all over it.

"Mrs. Northman," Sookie started hesitantly, for the first time being able to break through my Nana's excitement. "I admit that I like Eric very much. I was taken with him from the moment we met… Although, it may be too soon for so romantic an analysis of our 'thing'." Sookie looked at me and I nodded. It was, in fact, better to put it straight that there was not much romantic emotion involved between us. Maybe except for the fact that I wanted to wrap myself around her and keep her and baby Northman close. Nora started to cough and I glared at her when her coughing was getting more and more dramatic. I was shocked when she started to shake her head violently and pointed at her stomach. Oh fuck, she didn't! I turned to Sookie, having every intention to cover her mouth with my hand but unfortunately, sound was faster than my movements. "Aside of the baby, we haven't developed any deeper connection. I can assure you though that I am not planning to use Eric. Just the baby is his and it's only fair…" Sookie was continuing, but she stopped in midsentence when my Nana made a strangled noise.

Her shocked expression was almost comical. Well, it would have been if I hadn't have been afraid that she was going to have a stroke.

"What baby?" Nana asked and Sookie's eyes got bigger.

"We assumed that Nora…" my friend started and she looked at me in panic a moment later when a horrible truth came to us.

"Well, I haven't, you nut-jobs," my wonderful mother muttered.

"Oh dear," Nana whispered eventually, after a few awkward minutes of silence. I was damn close to calling an ambulance, assuming that she had gone catatonic. "I have only one question to ask in the current situation then – when is the wedding?"

* * *

It took us two hours to explain everything to my grandmother. She took it surprisingly well – she even stopped pushing us on the wedding. She was not so understanding about Sookie's husband though. I swear that when Sookie told her story, both my Nana and Nora were acting like very pissed off lionesses. I knew about the whole thing already, but still, I was outraged by the extent of that asshole's deceptions. This poor bastard better pray that he never meets us.

All in all, Sookie won my Nana over. Damn, even Nora was acting decently towards her. I was memorizing Sookie's every smile and her every tear and promising myself to do everything in my power to fill her life with the first and to completely erase the other.

"Eric, honey? Are you there?"

It was Friday and I was spending my evening with Nana, playing poker with her and my mother. They insisted on playing for money and seeing that I was already poorer by more than two thousand bucks, I started to regret that I had agreed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"About Sookie?" Nora asked and I decided to ignore her. Yes, I was thinking about Sookie and I would much rather be with her if not for the few obstacles that had interrupted us. The first reason – Nora, still living in my apartment. Second - Sookie's girl's night with her roommate Tara and someone called Lafayette. Third and finally – my atonement for hiding something from Nana, hence my losing money on the game I hate.

My only answer to Mother's biting comments was grumbling under my breath.

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend? With Sookie maybe?" It was my Nana's turn to fish for information.

"Actually, I do not… Maybe on Monday."

Tomorrow, Sookie is looking for a new apartment and on Sunday, she is having dinner with her brother. I've offered her my company ( for apartment hunting, not meeting her brother) but she had politely declined, pointing out that she had already promised her best friend that she could do it with her. She did show me some advertisements for the apartments she was thinking of renting though. Each one of them was worse than the previous…

"And you're going to allow her to live there?" my mother asked, the outrage clear in her voice, when I had opened my laptop and showed them the site. I sighed heavily.

"What am I gonna do?" I growled annoyed. Yes, I was considering trying to persuade Sookie to find a better place to live. One mention from me about this had gotten her hackles up and an evil porcupine had raised his head, replacing that of my sweet Sookie.

"You're not gonna sit on your hands and allow this wonderful woman…" my mother started.

"… who is pregnant with YOUR baby," Nana added.

"… move into one of these hovels!"

This united front against me was getting seriously annoying… "But what else can I do aside from pointing out that it's not suitable for her? She will not accept my money." I defended myself from their disappointed glances.

Two wonderful minds got silent and clearly started to plot some evil scheme. I was getting more and more worried when they started to whisper and gesticulate, our poker game long forgotten.

"Obviously, Sookie is a proud young lady," Nana told me with a smile. "Not a gold digger like that She Fox… So, we have to tread very carefully." I sat more comfortably, getting ready for a long lecture, but my grandma was into a 'keep it short and straight and to the point' mode lately. "You have to buy your own apartment."

"Or better," Nora added, "a house. And absolutely live there with her."

I blinked a few times, taken aback by their not so ingenious plan. "First of all – I already have an apartment – and it will be hopefully free for me when you leave. Second, we're not even officially a couple yet…"

Nora's only reaction was an eyeroll.

"Do you want this girl?" my mother asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I do…"

"Then start acting like a man, damn it!"

I gasped, outraged and looked for support from my Nana, but she surprisingly merely shrugged. "I do not agree with Nora too often…" Yeah, try like never. "… but she does have a point. You should woo Sookie and show her that she's a wonderful woman. I like her – she's nothing like that She Fox."

Damned right she wasn't! Sookie was warm and caring. She was funny and supportive and definitely good-hearted. Not even mentioning beautiful. What's more shocking, she seemed to like me genuinely. We were talking on the phone every evening and not even once had she made an excuse to finish my call any sooner.

We're gonna have a baby together and if I'm to be completely honest, I want to be a participant throughout the whole process. I want to be awakened in the middle of the night to buy her pickles because of some stupid cravings. I want to massage her swollen feet every evening. I want to decorate a nursery and be there when our baby starts to kick. I want to help her pack a bag and drive her to the hospital when everything starts. I want to change diapers and lull our baby to sleep.

My women were saying something, but I was in the dreamland and didn't listen to them. "You're right… I want to live with Sookie," I blurted out eventually and Nana and Nora smiled. "But, how am I gonna convince her?"

"Baby steps, Eric. You cannot offer Sookie anything until you have purchased a house," my mother chastised.

"But why?" I was clueless. "Wouldn't it be better if Sookie gets a chance to decide where she wants to live? I should take her with me and…"

"No!" Both of them exclaimed. I deflated.

"Why the heck not?" I swear if it's another stupid 'women's rule', I'm gonna scream.

"A woman like Sookie would feel that it's too much of a commitment. As far as it may seem… deceptive… you have to manipulate her a little." Nora explained, but in the middle of her speech, I was already shaking my head. There will be no misleading or hiding things. Sookie's douche-bag of a husband had lied to her and we have all seen how that ended.

Nana reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. "Honey, you don't have to lie to Sookie, but you should buy the place without her. It is too soon to drop this bomb on her."

I opened my mouth to argue further when something else occurred to me… I knew what house Sookie was dreaming about! She had confessed it to me at the 'Big Reveal' night. I don't have to drag her along with me, selling lies like 'I need a woman's opinion'. I can find a house that she will love without having to fool her.

But, first I have to make sure that she will not find a place for herself.

"I need to do something!" I murmured, hurrying to my office and dialing Alcide before my ass had touched my chair.

Alcide was the chief of security in my company and a good friend of mine. I trusted him and even though he will be pissed off that I had interrupted his Friday activities, he will understand. And what's more important, he will do what I'll ask him to do without question.

I tried to reach him four times and eventually, he answered my call. I was not surprised that there was a woman's voice in the distance calling him to 'come back to bed'.

"Jesus, Northman," he grumbled. "What is so important on a Friday night?"

So I explained it to him. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement, but he assured me that it would be done. My second call was to Godric. He, unsurprisingly, answered immediately and was listening to me patiently while I was asking him for a favor.

"I'm not so sure if this shit is legal…" he summed up eventually. "And it can work only on one IP address… If your lover lady uses a different computer, all will go to Hell."

"She will use only her own home equipment." I assured him. Sookie still had a very outdated cell-phone and as she had admitted, she was slightly techno-phobic. She didn't even have a laptop, saying that she had never needed one. She will be using a computer at Tara's place, I was sure about this.

"By the way, Eric – you're creepy – and if you're about to ask me to spy on her on her webcam, I will decline."

I rolled my eyes, not taking the bait. "It's very important to me. Thank you, Ric."

"Don't call me that," he growled and hung up.

I felt like whistling and dancing – I couldn't believe how ingenious my idea was! I stopped smiling when I noticed both of the Northman ladies watching me from the entrance with frowns upon their faces.

"What?"

"I found a real estate agent who's willing to take care of you tomorrow. His secretary was very attentive when I mentioned that you want to find something as fast as possible and that price doesn't matter. She needs details of what you're interested in," Nora explained, still watching me strangely. I walked over to her, taking the phone along with me, but I frowned as well when their expressions didn't change.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey," my mother said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Hm? That couldn't be good, right?

I looked at Nana and she was watching me and gently shaking her head. There was disappointment on her face and it was as unnerving as Hell.

"What?" I asked again, not understanding her displeasure. I had taken matters into my own hands, hadn't I?

"You'd better pray that she does not find out about this little stunt of yours, Eric or you'll be in trouble." With this ominous warning, my Nana kissed my cheek and wished me good night. I really wanted to ask her what she meant, but the lady on the other end of the phone started asking for my attention and I shifted my interest to the matter at hand.

Why Nana was acting so strange, I had no idea. I hadn't done anything aside of making sure that everything will work out nicely for me. And for Sookie.

* * *

AN: So, Eric decided to man up and take care of things. More about Eric's master plan in the next chapter.

Please, let me know what you think and leave a review!


	11. Two Can Keep a Secret

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. As always, big thanks to **keiman and kei** for beta-reading for me.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Two Can Keep a Secret**

"People are so horribly negligent! You would not believe the half-ass excuses I've heard… One guy said that he'd had a dream in which there was an asteroid crushing his new place. And that's why he's not moving out!"

"I'm really sorry…" I told Sookie, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I was sweating like a pig, but truth be told, I was a pig. Sookie was currently confessing how horrible the people were that she was supposed to rent apartments from…. Somehow, each and every one of them, had screwed her over. Shocking.

Or not so shocking, considering that all of this was Alcide's doing. Okay – it was my doing by Al's hands – and the guilt was eating me alive. I was no villain, no liar and certainly no manipulator. I wiped my forehead once more.

"And you know… I can't believe what I'm looking at! The prices of apartments and their conditions… I would have never rented something like those!" Sookie's tone changed from annoyed to sad and my heart almost broke. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with Tara. She's getting really tired of me."

This was my clue. I knew it was, so I took a deep breath and tried to make myself sound nonchalant when I offered. "You know – you can always just crash at my place." I do my happy dance when I sound like that – nonchalant and cool – not like someone who's feeling like a Judas. Fine, I admit it, I almost blew it- the strange high pitch in my voice might have revealed that something was amiss.

"Oh Eric, that's sweet of you, but your mother and…"

"No! No, no, no! It's not a problem. I am actually looking for a new place for myself. A Nora free, Nora-unsullied place and definitely a Nora-proof place. You encouraged me, actually," I hurriedly assured her.

"I did?"

"Yes. I was thinking about our conversation, about baby Northman and… you know, I want everything to be perfect for this little creature. I understand that we haven't discussed the custody terms just yet, but when we do have a baby, I want him or her to feel like… like I have a home to offer him or her." I ended lamely and frowned when I heard a strange snort at the other end. "It led me to thinking about all of the wonders and complexities of pregnancy. Honestly, I don't wanna be just a sperm donor. I want to be next to you when the baby starts to kick or when you have cravings. I want to be close to you and this new life we have created and… Sookie?" I stopped in midsentence when there was this snort again, but this time it sounded almost like… "Oh my God, are you crying?!"

"Yeah…" she sobbed and I panicked. I looked around, but Nora and Nana were nowhere to be seen. Perfect. When I want them out they are basically attached to me like a pair of Siamese twins, but when I need help with a weeping woman, they are gone. Go figure.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. If you find my offer so disturbing, please forget that I even mentioned it!" I hurriedly said, feeling even more like a pig and a Judas. And now, also like a big douche-bag.

"You stupid dummy!" she chuckled and I checked the caller ID. Yup, I was still speaking with Sookie, I hadn't dialed someone else. "It's just all so sweet and… I think you can blame my hormones."

"Are you sure?" I asked, reviewing quickly through the information that I had collected about pregnancy. "Isn't it too soon for your hormones to kick in? Maybe you're just a cry-baby?"

There was a long silence and finally Sookie huffed. "You're just something else."

It didn't sound like a compliment. "Does that mean yes, maybe or never?"

"That means that I'll think about your offer. But Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I will not accept any charity from you. If, and let me make this perfectly clear, IF I agree to live with you, I will be renting a room from you. Okay?"

I saw my opportunity and I couldn't let it pass. "Would you cook for me?" I asked hopefully. Sookie's scrambled eggs were good and I could only imagine how her other dishes would taste.

"Maybe…" she answered slowly.

"Do the laundry?"

"I guess…"

"Taking care of plants and…"

"Don't push it," she interrupted and I sighed. I always wanted plants, but unfortunately, I had not been granted a green thumb. I looked at my cactus, the _almost_ living testimony of my failure - I guess that it was about to wither. I had tried a dry-tolerant plant…

"Just think about it," I pleaded once more. "Just not too much, you know? You women have been known to over-analyze things and I bet that you will come up with something irrational to…"

"I'm hanging up," she interrupted and I looked at my cell, frowning. There was a long dialing sound coming from the receiver signaling that Sookie had ended the call.

What now?

"Is everything all right Mister Northman?" I heard and I turned to the real estate agent who was watching me expectantly and slightly impatiently. And maybe, there was just a bit of annoyance in his tone.

He would walk more comfortably without a stick up his ass.

"Yup, you can lead on… Show me the goods!" I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. "That was not a sexual innuendo," I hurriedly assured him. "Your goods are not my type. With all due respect, of course…"

"Very well, maybe we'll just go inside," he said and quickly moved forward.

God, I have to keep Sookie with me at all costs; either way I will surely die alone because of my 'I'm an awkward idiot' curse. I vaguely wondered if my mother had pissed off some evil witch in the past and gotten herself cursed… Sleeping Beauty had a damn spindle and I had my own mouth to get me into trouble.

I walked obediently after Mister Eternal Constipation and looked around the house. It was cold, spacious and luxurious… I hated it.

The second one was very similar and by the third, I was beginning to suspect that my agent had not been informed of what I was looking for.

"Excuse me…" I said when we had parked in front of one more modern looking beast. "What did my, hm… had my assistant said to you about my preferences?"

The man seemed to be taken aback by my question. "She informed me that you're looking for something in a specific price range and that you are a technology tycoon."

Technology tycoon…. How I hate my mother.

"So, I assume that you're just driving me from one overpriced house packed with unnecessary electronics to the other?" I snapped back, forgetting for a moment to be polite. "And these windows…" I murmured. "Why would people want all these windows?"

"I apologize, Mister Northman. I was left with the impression that's what you might be interested in. What are your preferences then?" he asked emotionlessly and I could not brush off the feeling that this guy is an ass. His tone was almost patronizing, even though he plastered a broad fake smile on his pale face. I highly doubted that he is, as my treacherous mother had assured me, 'the most desired RE agent in the city'.

His question was relatively simple to answer, though. "Totally opposite to that!" I pointed at the white unwelcoming house and at it's stupid giant windows. "I want something cozy, warm and older. Something that in shape reminds me of a house, not this futuristic box. I want wooden stairs and a fireplace, something spacious but not empty. I want to make myself a home, you know," I explained, full of passion. "I'm gonna be a father," I added as an afterthought, feeling my chest swelling with pride.

The man nodded and informed me coldly that he had something that I will like. When we moved to the neighborhood of older townhouses, I almost wiggled in my seat. I was giddy and damn, I was excited.

We had barely walked inside when I felt myself smiling at the sight in front of me. It was exactly what I was looking for…

"I thought that this is the first of the townhouses that we should look at, Mister Northman. Unless you want more privacy and seclusion..."

"No, it's fine," I assured him. Neighbors never bothered me.

"You informed me that you're expecting a baby and this particular neighborhood has many families with babies and children of different ages... You and your wife should be pleased with it."

"I am not married…" I pointed at my ringless finger.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed the lack of a ring…" The man waved his hand at me and I smiled politely, seeing the golden band on his finger. For some reason, this gesture irritated me. There was something about this man… Something that was bothering me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"And do you have children?" I asked, trying to sustain a conversation.

"Oh not yet, but me and my beloved wife are… trying." He smiled genuinely at me and for a moment, I felt a manly understanding towards him.

"Yup, I'm sure the trying is not too tiring," I offered with a wink and he laughed for the first time.

"It is, but I don't complain."

I almost exhaled out loud. I had done what had needed to be done and now I started to ignore the guy. What was his name? I'm sure that he had introduced himself, but just then, Sookie had called me and I had ignored his outstretched hand. Was it Walter?

When I had inspected the house from top to bottom, I had fallen in love with it. It was perfect for me and perfect for Sookie… And it will be perfect for baby Northman. I was particularly pleased to see a big kitchen and big bedrooms. Something was telling me that those will be the places where me and Sookie would be spending most of our time. The interior was painted mostly in neutral colors with a lot of wooden elements, but I decided that it was a good thing. This décor would be a good base for any future changes. I was already planning on engaging Sookie in helping me to make the place more 'homey'. It was a good way to create a bond between her and this place, right? Then she'll fall in love with our townhouse she will be more reluctant to leave it one day. And to leave me…

God, I was turning into a real freaking master manipulator.

"Mister Northman?"

"Hm?" I turned to Mister Ass-Stick, irritated that he had interrupted my journey down the fantasy lane.

"Are you ready to drive to another place?"

"No, I want this one," I told him, turning back to the stairs. Wide, solidly built, but slightly slippery. We will have to think about that when baby Northman starts to walk…

"If I may suggest something…"

I turned and glare at him, using my eyes to channel my irritation. It was torturous to drive around and waste my time when I could have spent it with Sookie trying to cheer up her mood. Not mention this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Let's just establish that I'm ready to take the risk and buy it without looking for something else."

His eyes shone for a moment with excitement.

"Of course, sir! Although, I'm afraid that you've slightly overspent…"

"How much?"

"Seven hundred fifty thousand, sir."

"Give me a moment?" I asked and I walked outside to call my mother. She answered immediately and after our short conversation, during which I was trying to learn how big my budget was according to her, I was relieved that I was hiding my full income from my mother. I could easily afford this place. I quickly called my accountant, Bruce and asked him to prepare everything. I also sent a quick text to Sookie to inform her that I had found a house.

I walked back with a light heart and a big smile on my face.

"I'm ready to take it. Would you mind preparing the paperwork, Mister…" I paused, taking unhealthy pleasure with showing him that, no, I hadn't even bothered with remembering his name. He chuckled like I had just told him a joke and then he smiled his sly smile, completely unfazed by my obviously rude behavior. Damned Master of Vaseline.

"Compton. William Compton," he told me and I nodded my understanding.

"Well, Mister Compton, I'm a very busy man. Technology tycoon and things…My accountant and lawyer will inform you of the details."

"I can only say that I'm thrilled. It was a pleasure to strike a deal with you, sir."

He was so slick that I was surprised that he could stand up straight. Wasn't he bothered with all of that Vaseline pouring out of his orifices?

"Sure thing…"

It was at this awkward moment that we should have parted, but I was not sure how to proceed. Thankfully, Compton and his ass-kissing abilities saved the day for me.

"My firm is holding this little party for our best clients…" Best? Is it a euphemism for the richest? "Me and my partners would be thrilled if you'd honor us with your…"

"No," I interrupted before he'd finished. "I hate parties."

Every party is just a constant pain for me. Sophie always…

And this thought gave me a pause. Sophie was no longer. There would no longer be an uppity bitch hanging onto my arm and admonishing me with every step. She will not be silencing me and apologizing for everything that I say.

I could have even take Sookie with me. With Sookie there's actually a chance for fun.

"Or you know what…" I mumbled. "I'll come. But not alone!"

The agent opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Well, that's wonderful then! My assistant will contact yours. Of course, the proper invitations will…"

My phone started to ring and I raised a finger to stop him from talking. It was Sookie calling, so whatever Compton wanted to say, it was going to have to wait.

"Sorry, it's important. But, you do…. You know… whatever you have to. I'll have to be on my way. Bye!"

I turned my back to him and walked outside, waving to the man who waved back with his fake smile still plastered on.

"Hello, lover…" I purred, walking outside and deciding to go for a walk around my new neighborhood. "You have no idea what wonderful news I have!"

* * *

AN: Really... Bill the Estate Agent? What are the odds?! :)

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	12. Nothing to Laugh About

AN: Sorry I have kept you waiting so long for this update. Enjoy!

Big thanks to keiman and kei for beta-reading for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Nothing to Laugh About**

"Oh God, we really shouldn't…"

I ignored Sookie completely. Not only have I heard her saying this phrase many times over the last few days, I also knew that she didn't mean it.

"Mhm," I murmured, licking her from her collarbone to her ear and making Sookie shiver.

"He's gonna be here soon and that's not… Trust me, that's not how you wanna meet him!" she said, but her voice was getting weaker and weaker with every passing second.

"We have plenty of time," I insisted and to persuade her, I reached under the hem of Sookie's dress and smiled when my fingers brushed across her damp panties.

"It's never quick with you…" She half groaned, half moaned and my male pride did a small happy dance. Damn straight it was never quick! It was never rushed nor was it sloppy between us. When I had Sookie Stackhouse in my arms, I was doing everything in my power to make her happy. And to keep her. There was no way in Hell I would ever let her go.

Does that sound possessive? Maybe just a bit obsessive? Well, see if I give a fuck.

When Sookie had agreed to move in with me fifteen days ago, my life has been heaven since then. She was like a strand of sunlight shining over me all the time. Sookie was warm and in the matter of a few days, she had made an old townhouse shimmering with life. Even though she insisted on paying me, I stashed the hundred bucks that I had agreed to take, in the old cookie jar in the kitchen cabinet. I liked to think that it was to be the foundation for my baby's trust fund. I experienced small things that I haven't really experienced while living with my Nana. Bless this woman, but she was a shitty hostess... The only food that she was able to cook or rather prepare were tuna sandwiches. Until today, I couldn't look at them without a gag reflex raising its ugly head.

Sookie was used to having fresh milk and juice in the fridge and putting a bouquet of flowers in the corridor once every few days. She insisted that three meals a day is a must and on Thursday, she shocked me by giving me a box with a lunch inside. When I looked at her like she had grown herself a second head, Sookie blushed and mumbled: "Just 'cause I know you're gonna be late today."

It was so… homey… so nice of her that I couldn't stop myself from lifting her into my arms and taking her right there on the kitchen countertop.

We were working in tune, both finding our places in the house. We were cleaning together and I received my first lesson of using a washing machine and making pancakes. I was a pro with pushing a few buttons and sorting color and white clothes, but the kitchen was still dangerous territory for me- a little. The next day after lesson no. 1, I tried to make Sookie breakfast – with pancakes of course – but ended up burning my dish. Or at least this thing that was supposed to be my dish. I added too little flour and my batter felt like dough. My roommate was still moved by my thoughtful gesture though. We had sex in the remains of the pancakes. I believe it was a win-win situation.

We'd been spending most of our evenings staying home and talking or watching TV. It was simple and relaxing and Sookie especially favored it when I was massaging her feet while we were sitting on the couch. When she asked me why I was doing it, I admitted that I saw it as a form of practice. "Your ankles are going to swell up at some point and I'm gonna be one kick-ass masseur when that day comes." My confession made her tear up a little but she quickly collected herself and hugged me, putting the mother of all kisses on me. Couch sex was a little uncomfortable but I wasn't complaining.

Sookie had her own bedroom and she had even slept there for the first four days, but since that memorable Sunday… Let's say _that_ Sunday night was a day when our walls tumbled down and Sookie stopped her "We should remain friends for now" bullshit. The sexual tension between the two of us was so thick that I swear, sometimes there were electrical sparks flying around us. Either way, we usually ended up in my bedroom- snuggling to sleep.

When she surrendered and admitted that we can be friends and lovers while acting civil - and without any unnecessary drama – we just got on with it. Or rather I started to get on Sookie at every possible opportunity. We have been having sex at least twice a day and I swear, we still couldn't get enough of each other.

I was never happier in my life…

My mouth ascended to Sookie's cleavage and I slowly opened a few buttons on her dress. I might have moaned a little when her full breasts came into view, decorated only by almost transparent white lace. Her breasts were magnificent and according to Doctor Holly Cleary, girls' breasts were going to grow a size or two up. Doctor Cleary was a good person, definitely far more professional than this horrid Bellefleur bitch. She didn't laugh when, on our first visit I informed her that Sookie has been pregnant for twenty-four days and approximately seven hours.

What can I say? I was just being thorough.

She scheduled meetings and gave us a long list of what 'to do' and 'absolutely-fucking-never do' and 'avoid at any cost'.

Or just 'don't do', according to Sookie. I have to admit that I was very focused on everything that can be hazardous for my Sookie and baby Northman growing inside her womb.

For example, I learned that Sookie is allergic to lemons and during her pregnancy, the effect of allergens can be amplified. I threw away everything that was related to lemon or citrus in any way. I couldn't understand why Sookie thought that the citrus scented candle is safe. It was citrus, right? I checked this little shit and clearly it contained 'all natural oils'. Using simple deduction - lemons have some kind of oil in them, so… How can you be sure that the burned oils transferring to the air won't cause any damage? The same for lemon-scented dish soap… According to Sookie, the chemical scent of lemon isn't related in any way with her allergy, but I got rid of the soap just in case. And I got rid of every dish that ever got in contact with this substance.

Sookie wasn't pleased when we ended up eating and drinking from plastic dishes that night.

But getting back to the matter in hand…

Sookie gasped when I pushed her flat onto the table and sat down on the chair, staying at the perfect level to be – let's say – face to face with my meal. Sookie was a wonderful cook, but at this moment, I was ready to move straight to the dessert.

"That's a really bad idea…" she chimed in, raising her hips to make taking off her panties easier for me. See? No point in listening to her.

"Okay," I agreed, kissing over her knee and gently nibbling just where her thigh was starting, causing her to giggle a little.

"You won't stop, right?" she asked with a smile, propping herself onto her elbow and giving me a wink.

"Nope," I assured her, throwing her panties carelessly aside. I loved getting down on her. Normally, it was an action that I considered necessary with women, but with Sookie it was different. I loved every minute when I was giving her pleasure, it was making me feel powerful and in control. Being with her, the only thing that mattered was to make her happy and satisfied. Sometimes, I almost felt like being linked with her, like there was an invisible bond between us, because I swear that I could experience her ecstasy as my own.

She tangled her fingers in my hair when my tongue and lips started working her up. I made sure to just tease her at first, gently sneaking over her outer labia and only brushing the place where she wanted me the most. When her hair pulling started to get painful for me, I moved my tongue over her clit and dipped it inside her. I was repeating my action, adding some suction, but when I noticed her legs gently trembling and her chest pinking, I knew that she was on the verge of coming. I held her still while she writhed on the table, experiencing her orgasmic high.

"Oh God… I love you," she mumbled and I froze.

What did she just say?

Sookie's eyes popped open and she looked at me with a scared, almost comical expression.

"What I meant to say was 'I love it'. Like totally loving what you're doing to me, you know?"

I nodded numbly, feeling ridiculously scared. Why was I scared? Her divorce had been finalized, we were both single and our baby was on the way. It could be just a blunder, but…

"I definitely don't love you!" she almost yelled, chuckling a little and it felt like a slap. Just not the slap directed at my face but straight on into my heart. It actually contracted a little. "I like you, but… nothing like this." I again only nodded and Sookie stood up, reaching for her panties and putting them back on. She was avoiding any eye contact with me and clearly tried to run.

I allowed her, watching her disappearing into the kitchen.

I couldn't understand why I felt like shit? Why didn't I just laugh and say something funny. Or embarrassing. I was a pro when it came to spilling embarrassing shit around.

But no, I was sitting here, struck dumb and looking off into space. I was watching Sookie hiding in the kitchen and I swear that I heard her mumbling something in a hushed irritated tone.

I was just sitting here and I felt hurt and just a bit angry… No matter how absurd it was, it's what I felt. I liked Sookie very much. I felt like a liberated man when we were together. I didn't have to try to look good in her eyes nor did I have to pretend to be someone else to please her. Sookie acted like she genuinely enjoyed my company. And God, did I ever enjoy hers. She was beautiful, intelligent and witty. We enjoyed similar things and being in her presence just simply felt right… I felt like I could easily fall in love with her.

Because honestly, was the idea of loving me just unthinkable and laughable to her?

The doorbell woke me up from my pity road and I dragged myself back to open ground. A few hours ago, I had been excited and nervous while I was waiting to meet Sookie's brother. I wanted to do my best to impress and show him that his sister is in good hands. But now, I had this one question bedeviling me – was there any point in trying so hard?

* * *

AN: Just a bit angsty – sorry for that. What do you think though? Please, leave a review!


End file.
